Club Dead, My Future Lover
by yerelly
Summary: Eric assures Sookie she is to be his future lover and she will yield...soon. Will she? Things unfold a bit different after Bubba interrupts them in Jackson. Rated M for language and mature content.
1. Clearing Things Up

This story takes place at Club Dead when Bubba interrupts Sookie and Eric. To me Eric shouldn't have waited that long for our Stubborn Sookie to give in so I'm taking things in my own hands to make things happen a bit faster...just a bit. Things unfold different than in the book which leads to a different begining on Dead to the world. I hope you enjoy this story and Merry Christmas!

I own nothing Charlaine Harris owns all the characters...I wish get Eric for Christmas though... :) Who wouldn't...

**Chapter 1 – Clearing things up**

...when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle****(1859 - 1930)**, _(Sherlock Holmes)_

"Miss Sookie, what you doing in bed with Mr. Eric if Bill is your boyfriend?" Bubba asked Sookie.

"That's a real good question Bubba," Sookie said as Eric removed his hand from Sookie's minimal panties. She wondered the same thing herself. Except…there was something wrong with what Bubba said, Bill was no longer her boyfriend. He left her, he betrayed her, he cheated on her and he was going to pension her off. True, it was too soon for Sookie to be with another, but…

"I am going to give her blood, Bubba," Eric said interrupting Sookie's thoughts. Eric started explaining to Bubba what needed to be done. Bubba listened carefully to everything and left to find Bill. Before Sookie reacted Eric had her arms pinned to the bed and was atop her. Six and a half feet of solid, undead, hard muscle and pure absolute masculine power trapped her beneath him with no intention of letting her go whatsoever. Sookie gasped and her breath caught in her chest. She feared Eric and at that moment she had no idea what his intentions were.

"What are you…" she started to ask when his demanding lips descended on her once more, claiming her. She squirmed under him and tried to get free, but she knew it was a futile attempt on her part. She would only get free if Eric let her free. She also knew that Eric wouldn't take her against her will so she wasn't sure what he was doing. He left her lips reluctantly and pressed soft kisses on her neck. Sookie closed her eyes, enjoying his soft caresses and her strength began to fail her. Was she finally giving up, was she going to yield to him? She had been about to a few minutes ago.

"Let me make something clear _my darling_…" Eric said as he kept on kissing her neck. Her bra was gone, she didn't even notice when he had removed it. "**You are mine! **And you will yield to me…soon." He said with absolute certainty. Sookie wanted to laugh and argue with him, but her strength to not succumb to his charms was slipping away.

"Are you psychic? I told you I will not have sex with you Eric, no matter how close we came a little while ago." She said stubbornly. Eric stopped kissing her neck, but she felt his smile spread across his lips, he moved to look at her, and he bore his gaze into hers. "I'm not yours or am I wearing an invisible sign on my forehead?" She asked annoyed and for a minute she thought she actually had been wearing the stupid _'I'm Eric's' _sign.

"Yes, you are wearing an invisible sign on your forehead that says you are mine," Eric assured her giving her his signature smirk.

"No, I'm not yours," She tried to say in a convincing tone and also to reassure herself, Eric raised his eyebrows and looked at her with those blue eyes promising her wicked things and she knew she was in a whole load of trouble.

"No?" He questioned her; he sucked her earlobe and licked her neck making her whole body combust. She didn't know how he could possibly know her sensitive spots, was he that good?

"Then tell me, why you moan at my touch?" And to prove his point he licked her vein on her neck and she couldn't stop herself from moaning when his delicious and cool tongue touched her heated skin like that. Her body was already begging for more.

"Why does your heart beat faster when I'm near you?" She had prayed he never noticed, but she was obviously very wrong and at that moment she could feel her racing heart, just as any other moment when he was so near her.

"Why does your flesh burn in desire for mine?" He lowered himself enough to let his long and hard frame touch hers, but not enough to rest his weight on her and her already temperature rose even higher. She was literally on fire and she wanted him to turn it off. How does he know all those things if they had never been together?

"Why does your breathing accelerate when you hear the sound of my voice?" He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes to enjoy his dark sultry voice. "Tell me Sookie, _my future lover_," He commanded. She gulped. She felt her eyes watered, but she will not give in, she will not cry. She couldn't deny any of those things and if she was honest with herself she wanted to know the answer as well. Eric knowing she didn't have an answer for him continued to pressure her.

"Tell me, did Bill make you feel that way?" Her head shook automatically betraying her.

"Did his gaze upon your body turn your body into flames, because that's what happens to you every time I look upon your eyes and I don't need my blood in you to know that? I can feel your heat come off in waves every time we are together. Deny it no more, lover. You are no longer his. I told you once before that I would protect you. Why do you insist on denying what you feel for me?" He asked in a softer voice.

Sookie couldn't hold her tears anymore. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. She was hurt and Eric was not letting her go and she suspected he never would, she knew that just as she knew her name that this night would change her forever. She knew that this night Eric would claim her as his and the very thought of it had her heart beating faster. She had lost. Eric had found the truth from her. He had found the secret she thought she had hidden in the depths of her heart and her mind. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I care for you Sookie. What do you think I'm doing here in Jackson?" Eric asked her caressing her face softly with his strong hands.

"Protecting your precious telepath," she said between sobs. He shook his head his gazed had softened towards her and her heart started beating in a different rhythm she had not experienced before. "Covering your ass so the Queen doesn't end you." She added as she tried to divert his gaze away from her. He shook his head again and that softness remained in his eyes making her feel…cherished for the first time in her life.

"I'm protecting someone I care for. I know you have his project, I'm here for you Sookie. I lied when I said I only wanted sex with you. I want everything with you, but right now is not the time to have this conversation. Bubba will be here soon, but know this I will always protect you because _you are mine!_" He promised her and this time she nodded and it wasn't that her body was betraying her again; it was her accepting what he had said. He let go of her arms. Eric smirked, about time his lover understood. He was done waiting for her stubborn mind to give in and for her to realize what they were to each other.

**A\N: Since I know I'm not getting Eric for christmas I'd love reviews instead... xoxo**


	2. Surrender

**A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter...Things get steamy between our favorite couple.**

**Chapter 2 – Surrender**

Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love.

**Virgil****(70 BC - 19 BC)**, _Eclogues_

"How are we going to do this?" She asked wanting to change the subject. He removed her panties in a flash. She tried to struggle, but she knew it was pointless. He didn't remove his royal blue silk boxers which assured her just a bit.

"Sookie, my blood is stronger and you will need a sexual release as you feed from me. I will ease your pain. We will do nothing more if you don't wish it," He said in a reassuring tone, but his words carried a promise of something else. Sookie gulped. It wasn't the first time she had drunk from a vampire, but this was Eric. She couldn't stop her body from blushing or how her heart started beating faster a sound he enjoyed too much.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then he bore his neck to her. She knew he was asking her to bite him. She knew his blood was much stronger then Bill's and older. She knew he was giving her an amazing gift. She also knew this would bind them closer and yet she didn't hesitate, she bit him hard.

Eric groaned when he felt her small blunt teeth sink into his hard skin taking what he freely offered. The feel of her at his vein was a huge turn on. He knew she would get aroused, but he was not prepared for the sudden lust that consumed him. Her powerful draws were intense and it drove him wild with need. He roared and covered the sound by biting her shoulder without drawing blood although he wanted to.

He felt her pain as she drank from him and she started moving under him. He knew what she needed. He began stroking her wet folds slowly and he felt her moans as they vibrated against his skin.

Her flesh was warm and her core was hot and very wet. As he touched her soft and curvy figure he wondered if he would be able to stop himself from taking her. He traced her erect pink nipple with his hand as he plunged two of his fingers into her core and he growled as he felt her velvety flesh once more. What it would feel to bury himself inside of her?

"Spread your legs wider," He commanded and she obeyed. He thrusted his erection into her thighs. He felt when she sank her fingernails on his back, she was close. Her walls started clenching around his fingers and she sucked harder at his neck.

Sookie was burning from the inside out as his exquisite ancient blood flowed within her. She was being consumed by torturous flames. Those flames traveled everywhere within her body, claiming, changing her, branding her as his and she knew this. She felt his strong and long fingers at her core stroking her and she wondered what it would feel to have Eric Northman inside of her, finally claiming her. She was lost by the pleasure of his fingers and by how his blood made her feel. She was utterly lost and totally consumed by him.

"Sookie, lover." He groaned as he came hard with her. His wound closed and she started panting. He moved lower pressing soft kisses and he finally kissed her breasts, they were soft, fleshy and very warm. She moaned as she felt his cool tongue taunting her nipples making them hard and her achy need for him intensified. He massaged her other breast as he continued to suck on her perky pink nipples, they were begging to be worshipped and that's exactly what he did. Once he had paid enough attention to her breasts he continued kissing her body down leaving a burning trail.

He finally reached her throbbing sex and he licked her core as she was still trying to recover from her climax. She buried her hands in his silky, perfect, blond mane as he kept on lapping her juices that were running freely down her thighs. She moaned and whimpered as she felt his lips and tongue on her giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever felt. She never thought feeling his fangs down there would feel so erotic or that someone going down on her would feel this amazing, she climaxed again and he gave no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Eric checked with his vampire hearing to make sure no one was coming. They were alone for now, he wanted her to feel how much he was enjoying this. She tasted heavenly and he couldn't stop. He felt how much pleasure she was feeling and he enjoyed it immensely. He started thrusting his fingers into her again. She pulled his hair forcefully willing him to stop and he did, he didn't need to breathe, but he was panting as much as she was. She met his eyes and the blue of his eyes was a darker color, his eyes were dilated and full of lust and hunger for her. He thought she was upset at him and he was not prepared for what was going to happen next.

He knelt on the bed staring at her beautiful sated and flushed body. Her eyes were filled with as much lust as he knew his were. Her heart was beating faster than he had ever heard and he liked the sound. She was sweating and smiling wickedly at him, something he had never seen before.

"Did you feed me and aphrodisiac?" She asked him with a husky and sultry voice that had his erection throbbing painfully. He could see she was still dripping, her juices were still running freely and he wanted to lick her dry. He wanted to devour her and then he felt the same hunger coming from her.

Sookie couldn't believe her eyes. He was truly an ethereal creature. She had no clue why he was panting, but the way he looked at her with such hunger and need made her mushy all inside. No one had ever looked at her with such strong desire. Her pain was gone, but the need she had for him only increased. The powerful orgasm he gave her did not help her cause. She wanted more; she wanted the man who was kneeling in front of her. She roamed his magnificent frame devouring him with her gaze as he was doing the same to her. She prayed Bubba took a long time to return. She licked her lips in what she thought was a sensual way and very slowly she knelt in front, she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard.

Her lips were burning with hunger, hunger for him. She devoured him literally and he did the same, both had their hands buried in each other's hair and Sookie hated that she had to breathe, but she managed without stopping the kiss. Is not like she hadn't kissed him before, but now she had no regrets and she poured all that into that amazing kiss. Eric was an excellent kisser and she knew that from previous experiences, but this felt different. It was a kiss of surrender, both were surrendering to their intense desire they held for each other. Though Eric was definitely appreciating this sensual and playful Sookie he stopped her.

"It's just my blood Sookie. I want you, but not like this. I don't want you to regret it," He said staring at her. His control was about to slip away. She practically jumped on him and he caught her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were holding onto his broad strong shoulders. She kissed his neck where she had bitten him. She fitted so perfectly into his frame and around him, they were perfect.

"Drink from me Eric, taste me. Drink my blood now mixed with yours." She whispered. His fangs were out some, but at the sound of her voice and her offer they extended fully and his inner beast growled in triumph. How long he had waited for her to say those words to him.

**Let me know if you liked it and no is not over...I will complete Club Dead, it will have a very different ending...I have been a good girl...reviews...:) xo xo**


	3. Confessions and Promises

**A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews...I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 3 – Confessions and Promises**

_He who promises more than he is able to perform, is false to himself; and he who does not perform what he has promised, is a traitor to his friend._

_**George Shelley**_

For the first time in his long existence Eric hesitated, he wasn't even sure why hesitated, but he wanted to make sure Sookie understood what she was offering. "Are you sure you want this? I have waited so long for this moment," He asked as he traced her vein with this cool finger. She wasn't sure why he was asking.

"I want to be part of you as you are now part of me." She assured him caressing his soft cheeks.

"This will bind us closer, do you want that?" He asked. Of course she knew that, she knew her offering her blood to him would mean something more, but in truth she didn't know the depths of the bond they were about to form.

"If you cannot take me right now, I want to at least feel your fangs inside my flesh, I want to feel closer to you," At last he was going to have what had wanted since the first night he saw her. A hunger he hadn't experienced in centuries burned his throat. "Bite me Eric," she coaxed.

He had wanted to taste her for so long and now in this room after she almost died she was offering it to him. He stopped thinking and slowly he sank his fangs into her soft flesh. She moaned in pleasure a beautiful wicked sound he had never heard before.

Her sweet, rich and exquisite blood pooled in his mouth. She tasted even better than he had imagined, like the most exquisite brand of wine ever to exist and she was his. The small nips he had taken before weren't enough; he'd never have enough, not now not ever. He savored her as long as he could, trying to be careful and not draw much of her blood. If she only knew what she had just done. He rubbed her back with his strong big hands savoring the feel of her warm flesh against his cool one as he savored the taste that was her.

She closed her eyes and felt free to feel, to enjoy him at her vein. She moaned as she heard the small sips he was taking, she threw her head back, feeling something foreign and yet exciting. Something strange was happening to her, but she wasn't afraid. For the first time in her short life, she had sense of completeness. His touch was soothing and comforting, but it wasn't enough. They didn't have time tonight and tonight was not the time either. Her body vibrated anew with his licks and his energy now in her brought her to another small climax. What was this man doing to her? Not man, beautiful, strong Viking.

He didn't want to stop, but she needed her strength. He licked her wounds lazily and his big arms surrounded her completely as he kept on caressing her back. He pressed her curvy figure closer to him; he wanted to surround himself with her. He wanted her scent all over him. He wanted to be warmed by her. She was alive and safe in his arms. He almost had lost her, if he had he would've regret it deeply.

"I have feelings for you," he confessed and pressed a tender kiss where her heart was beating erratically, singing for him. He shocked them both with his confession. She didn't move to see his eyes and look for the truth of what he just said, she only felt his cheek rest on top of her heart and yet she knew he was telling her the truth. He lowered her body to lay them both on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and she moved to lie atop of him. He looked at her face, she had the sweetest look and she looked fascinated at something.

"I thought you were going to die on me. I don't want to lose you," He said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. In truth it scared him shitless to lose her. He didn't care if she didn't say anything he just wanted her to know.

She was shaken again by his words. She remembered his expression when they were about to remove the stake from her. He had the most terrified expression on his face she had ever seen and now she knew what it meant.

"I want to be yours, when this is over and we go back home I want you to take me and make love to me they way you have wanted since you first saw me. But let's make something clear if I'm yours, you are mine Eric Northman." She informed him. He smiled dreamily.

"I have been yours since the night we met Sookie; you just didn't want to see it," He affirmed her. She smiled. They kissed with pure hunger to seal their confession and promise. Eric stood up and dressed. She sighed once his gorgeous and colossal body was covered.

"I need a shower," she needed a very cold shower. As Eric opened the door to go in search for the bathroom Curly, the short brunette vampire with curly hair stood just outside. Sookie hoped no one heard what they had done, however, curly picked up the delicious scents of the room. His fangs ran out as the aroma of sex and blood hit him. Stupid vampires and their super senses. Sookie gulped.

Curly spared Sookie a glance who was lightly covered with a blanket and Eric almost growled, then Curly stared at what was in front of him and licked his lips, then it was Sookie who wanted to growl.

"Yum!" He said, Sookie wasn't sure if he was referring to her or Eric. Curly explained he had brought clothes for her since hers got ruined. Eric took them from him and thanked him.

"Leif, would you like to share my coffin today?" Curly offered in a sensual tone. Sookie didn't like that at all, but she knew Eric had very little choice so she tried to damp down her jealousy feelings, which Eric enjoyed very much.

Eric explained to Curly he had to run an errand for Sookie, so that she could drive herself out in the morning once she had rested if it was okay. They worked the details out and then Curly informed her where the bathroom was. Eric told Curly he would seek him out once she had cleaned herself. Eric carried Sookie to the bathroom which Sookie thought was unnecessary, but it was sweet. While the water was running, Eric told her that he had to fall under Curly's charms to not arouse any suspicion.

She understood, but she didn't have to like it and she told Eric. He kissed her and told her she was the only one he wanted. They returned to the room and Bubba was back. Bubba told them about his findings and they went over the plan on rescuing Bill. Eric wasn't comfortable with it, but they didn't have many options. Bubba left and Eric told Sookie to rest while he went to fetch a car for her.

When she was finally alone she closed her eyes and remembered the tender kiss Eric had pressed to her heart after confessing he had feelings for her. She felt overjoyed at that little demonstration of affection from him. Eric had surprised her to say the least; she didn't expect such tenderness from him. Surprisingly she did sleep with a big smile on her face.

Sometime later she awake as she felt something strange, a presence approached her, Eric. She didn't know how she knew it was him, but it freaked her out. When she had taken Bill's blood she had not felt him before. Was she having these reactions because of his age? Or was there another reason for it and so what could it be? She also wondered what else change about her asides from feeling horny.

She had also felt something different when Eric drank from her. She too had waited for that moment for a long time. She felt how much he appreciated her offer. She felt pure ecstasy and she knew that had nothing to do with his blood. She felt as though it had a deeper meaning to it as if they shared some kind of ancient ritual that bound them closely. Was this what Eric was referring to? She smiled at that, but her smile faded when she opened her eyes and Eric stood there with a hickey on his neck. She growled.

"We will discuss that," Sookie pointed at this neck "Tomorrow." He nodded and informed her where the car was parked and what kind of car it was. As he did she noticed Eric's glow was more intense than usual and she too was shining like a disco ball and that scared the tart out of her.

"I like feeling you lover," He said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "Rest I'll see you tomorrow," He pressed another kiss to her cheek and she huffed, angry. Eric sucked hard on her neck where he had bitten her and left his mark there.

"Now you have one too lover," He said and left. Sookie was more pissed off and she heard him chuckle on his way out.

"I'll stake Curly if he touches you again," Sookie promised whispering low enough so that Eric would hear. He wondered if she would, best not to find out, they had enough problems as it was.

**A\N: Please let me know what you think...your reviews are my best christmas present...just don't tell my husband...xoxo**


	4. High on Viking Blood

**A\N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews...Some of you have requested for Bill's dead and I was tempted to have Sookie send him to his final dead, but I need him for a couple of scenes in the future...sorry!...For those of you who don't like the trunk scene and are ...cringing, I swear, she doesn't get raped in my story...Merry Christmas...!**

**Chapter 4 – High on Viking blood**

So full of artless jealousy is guilt,  
It spills itself in fearing to be spilt.

**William Shakespeare****(1564 - 1616)**, _"Hamlet", Act 4 scene 5_

Sookie got up in the morning and found her belongings. She started walking away with a blanket folded under her arm and she took the stake just in case she needed a weapon. She crept around the 'playboy' mansion and so far she hadn't encountered anybody, which was good for them since Sookie had the blood of a Viking warrior running through her veins.

She continued with her stealth approach until she found the car and saw the pool and the stables where Bubba had found Bill. She left her belongings in the passenger seat and opened the trunk. She took the blanket and her mighty weapon and reached the room where she knew Bill was. She scanned the area with her head first and found no one awake. She left her shields down just in case. She opened the door slightly and found Bill chained to a chair with silver. He looked awful. Cheating bastard that's what he got for betraying her. She did feel bad for him though he had endured so much.

She was unbinding him when she felt a void rapidly approaching. A vampire walking during daylight? That was new. Eric had told her that it was difficult for vamps to be up during the day. She picked up the stake and hid it behind her. A woman with dark hair walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire asked. Sookie imagined this was Lorena. "You are his little human whore?" She asked showing a bit of fang.

"I was not his whore, but then what would you know since that's probably all you are," Sookie responded. Lorena began circling her, stalking her and Sookie matched her steps to get away from her. Sookie would only have a chance to save herself and she had to make it good.

"He was fucking me all this time, you understand. The minute he heard from me he decided to ditch you," Lorena said. Sookie eyed the vampire scrutinizing her, she wasn't that pretty. They didn't have anything in common either, it baffled Sookie what could have attracted Bill about this woman. She didn't care, she was just curious to know.

"There you go confirming my earlier words, whore! I'm glad you had fun because your life is about to end," Sookie promised.

Lorena released a malevolent laugh. "You think a silly human would be able to overpower me? I'm centuries older than him," Lorena said and lunged at Sookie, but Sookie was quick enough and evaded her, which pissed off Lorena.

Lorena smiled wickedly and lunged at Sookie again this time she hit Sookie and flung her against the wall. Lorena jumped at her and Sookie kicked her which did hurt Lorena a bit. Lorena sank her fangs into Sookie's neck and Sookie took advantage of that moment to stake Lorena. Lorena let go of her and looked down at herself with pure shock on her face.

"Yeah, I'm a silly human high on Viking blood, bitch!" Sookie said almost out of breath and Lorena's body dropped. Bill was watching intently, he thought he was dreaming Sookie was there. Sookie stood up as if nothing had happened and helped him up.

"Sookie…I'm…sorry." He said with a strained voice.

"I'm not going to stake you Bill," Not yet anyways, she thought. "You have to help me; I'll take you somewhere safe," She assured him. She noticed how he stared at her wound on her neck as if she was a juicy steak. "Snap out of it Bill, there is blood in the trunk," Bill blinked and tried not to breathe. Once he was in the trunk Sookie covered him with the blanket.

Bill was impressed with Sookie being able to find him. He was sure she still loved him to come this far to look for him, she even staked Lorena. He wondered how she found him. She mentioned Viking blood, did she feed from Eric? Why would she do that and why would Eric give her his blood? He was too tired to think and he let death claim him. He knew Sookie will keep him safe. He will make it up to her and will beg for her forgiveness.

Sookie dragged Lorena's disintegrating body and dumped it in the pool. She made sure Bill was covered fully with the blanket and closed the trunk. She looked at her wound that Lorena had inflicted.

She looked inside the car to see if she could find anything she could use to cover her wound. She cleaned the wound with her already ruined dress. It was healing thanks to Eric blood so she just needed to cover it while she drove through the security gate. She took the black shawl and she wrapped it around her neck as if it was a scarf.

"This will do," She approached the security gate and the Weres were actually nice to her. She waved them goodbye. Once she was far away enough she stopped at a gas station to ask for directions. It took her a little while to find Alcide's apartment building. The guard remembered her and let her in. She parked the car in the spot that was away from windows and sun light.

She couldn't believe she had done it. She rested her forehead against the wheel. She just hoped Eric wouldn't have any problems. She went to check that Bill was still covered and that he hadn't burned.

When she opened the trunk she was hit in the head from behind, but she didn't pass out. She turned around and punched Debbie on the face hard, but as Sookie staggered, Debbie hit her again and pushed her inside the trunk. Sookie had rotten luck she was locked inside the trunk with a drained vampire who was only a few hours from waking up and she knew that he would prefer her blood to the true blood. She panicked and hoped that Eric would find her in time.

**A\N: My stocking loves getting reviews...xoxo**


	5. Time

**A\N: My story does not include Bubba being kidnapped. For all intents and purposes he got away...**

**Chapter 5 – Time**

Nothing is a waste of time if you use the experience wisely.

**Rodin****(1840 - 1917)**

Sookie thought of ways to hold on to her life long enough for Eric to rescue her, but what if Eric couldn't get free right away? She panicked again; she wrapped her shawl around her neck at least that will give her some time while Bill found the next spot to bite her. She was sure of something she was going to fight to stay alive, with all her strength, she wouldn't give up. She thought of making noise in the trunk, but her brain radar didn't hear anyone close by and she didn't want to waste her efforts.

She grabbed a bottle of blood and dumped the contents into Bill's mouth. She thought if he had enough blood he wouldn't want to drain her. She prayed that she could survive this. Now more than ever she wanted to survive, she wanted to tell Eric everything she had hidden from him and how much she wanted him since the first time she saw him.

Time…she no longer thought of it the same way and probably never would. She thought she would need time to forget about Bill and heal her heart. She had little time now, she was uncertain of her future. She wondered how much time she had wasted on denying her feelings for Eric and why she had done it. How much time she had before she died? And how much of it she could spend with Eric? Time…She wanted more. She knew even if she survived this she would see it differently. She no longer would take time for granted, because you never know when you would run out of it.

Eric woke just a few hours before sunset. Something had happened to Sookie. She was terrified of something, but he could no longer feel her at the King's compound. He should've let Bill rotten here and returned with Sookie.

He emerged from the coffin and dressed. He had evaded Curly as Sookie called him, long enough last night promising a pleasurable awakening, not a promise he intended to keep. As soon as the sun sets he would flee to find her. He wished he had some form of communication to contact the Were. He paced in the small room where he had spent the day. He didn't understand why the King still rested in coffins. Eric only resorted to rest in coffins when it was absolutely necessary. He had a very big and comfortable bed. A bed he intended to share with Sookie.

Eric was restless and impatient. At last he felt the sun starting to set and he left the compound. He would endure a few minor burns to save Sookie. He had covered his face and flew towards where he felt his blood in Sookie. Her panic grew and he heard her weak screams calling for him. His body shook with alarm; he had never felt this kind of fear before. His blood in her led him to Alcide's apartment building. Her screams were muffled by something. He spotted the car and ran towards it at vampire speed which to his liking wasn't fast enough. He ripped part of the trunk off and what he saw shook his inner beast to his core.

Sookie's face was of pure horror and Bill was feeding greedily on her from her breast. Eric growled a cry of pure terror and fury; he yanked Bill from her throwing him against the wall not caring if Bill died in the process. Bill had been about to force himself on Sookie, his Sookie.

Her eyes were wide shut. Her breathing had slowed. "Eric," she barely whispered. Eric loomed over her and caressed her face softly. She was his now and no one was going to take her from him.

"I'm here, you are safe, and I will not let him touch you," He covered her with the blanket and scooped her in his arms. He needed some place to heal her. The Were's apartment will do. He walked at vampire speed to the apartment and knocked on the door.

Alcide opened the door and was shocked to see Eric holding and almost dead Sookie.

"Come in," Alcide said not waiting for an explanation. He knew Sookie needed healing. "What do you need?" Alcide asked Eric.

"Blood, o positive." Eric said as he barged in to the room where she had been staying. Bill followed Eric and stood outside the door, he saw Eric disappeared inside a room.

"Let me in," Bill growled to the Were. Alcide saw a dark-haired vampire standing outside his mouth dripping with blood, Sookie's. Alcide snarled at the vampire.

"So you can finish her off, get the fuck out," Alcide roared. He had failed her last night, but not again, not when he was in control of himself.

"She is mine!" Bill said.

"You are the cheating ex-boyfriend? I'm not letting you in, wait outside if you want," Alcide closed the door and went to retrieve the blood that was needed. Thankfully he knew most of the items he needed could be obtained at a store that was close by. He couldn't believe the expression on Eric's face as he carried Sookie, Eric had been scared and pissed off. If Eric asked him to end Bill and hide it from Sookie he would gladly agree to it. He quickly collected everything he thought they would need to give Sookie blood.

Eric laid Sookie on the bed. He removed the rest of the clothes she was wearing to assess her injuries. He was mad when he saw how Bill had bitten her. Her beautiful breasts had a savage bite. He licked off her wounds to stop the bleeding. Thanks to his blood it had already been healing, but he knew Bill had taken too much from her. Eric still didn't understand why Bill hadn't been able to control himself? Bill was old, or was there another reason why he had been a savage towards Sookie? If there was, Bill was going to pay for it. While now he would not show signs of dealing properly with Bill, he would. This would not go unpunished.

He rummaged through the room until he found the pink nylon gown and robe he had seen her wearing a few nights ago. He also put on some lacey white boy shorts. He covered her and smoothed her hair. He bit his wrist and gave her a little bit of his blood so that she could hold on longer until Alcide arrived. He pressed tender kisses to her face. He whispered words in his native language to her to let her know he was with her and he would protect her.

"Eric," she mumbled. Tears fell from her eyes, tears of fear. She knew Eric was with her, but she was afraid to find out what Bill had done to her. Would she be irreparable? Would Eric still want her if she was damaged?

"I'm here," he told her softly pressing a soft kiss to her lips which removed all her doubts.

"Hold me, don't let me go." She said groggily. He removed his jacket and lay with her holding her close to him. Alcide came in the room and between him and Eric worked quickly to do the transfusion. Eric didn't want give more of his blood to Sookie. He knew she didn't want to be a vampire, so he wouldn't risk it. At least not without talking to her first. Would he do it if it was the only way to save her? Yes, he had no doubts. He would not lose her.

**A\N: I had a very lovely Christmas with my family and hoped you did too. I didn't get a Viking in my stocking, but I did dream of him...*sigh* eventually I had to wake up...xoxo**


	6. Renounce

**A\N: This chapter will be crucial to the rest of the story and the sequel of this story...I hope you like it...Enjoy**

**Chapter 6 – Renounce**

Experience is a revelation in the light of which we renounce our errors of youth for those of age.

**Ambrose Bierce****(1842 - 1914)**, _The Devil's Dictionary_

When Sookie finally opened her eyes, Eric was holding her and Alcide was pacing in the room, she had an IV on her left arm. She smiled at Eric knowing he had saved her from Bill. She knew everything was going to be alright when he returned her smile. She also knew everything was going to be fine, because she felt a sensation of comfort and safety spread through her, and she knew it had to do with Eric's blood. Any other time she would've fought and rejected this feeling, but not anymore.

"Sookie, you are alright," Alcide said full of worry. "Please forgive me I should've stayed with you. I'm so sorry," Sookie heard what happened from his mind. He couldn't stop the change because of the moon, but he tried as long as he could, she had seen him struggle. He went back to the bar a while later, but they were gone and he didn't know where to look for her.

"It was not your fault, you couldn't stop the change," She assured him and Alcide felt a little better that she understood, he was not like her and he couldn't control the animal that live within him. She sighed and took his hand. "Alcide I consider you my friend and as such I want to tell you something," She said and Alcide nodded.

"Don't go back to Debbie she doesn't deserve you. She is a dark creature, you deserve better," Sookie said. Alcide looked down, he still loved Debbie and she had called earlier to tell him she wanted him back. "Alcide she is the one who pushed me inside the trunk of the car. She is the reason why I almost died," Alcide's chest contracted but Sookie continued "When I arrived she saw me, we fought a little. She wanted to kill me, but when she saw Bill in the trunk she thought it would be better to let the drained vampire finish me off. If you don't believe me call her, she is downstairs right now and she has a black eye from when we fought earlier. You will also be able to smell my blood on her," Eric growled wanting to go downstairs and killed this Debbie. He wanted to drain her. How dare she touch what is his. Alcide and Eric knew this was a blood offense and Debbie should be punished for it, but both of them also knew Sookie would not allow this.

"Eric, please calm down," Sookie said worried that in his rage he would kill Debbie. Sookie hated her, but she didn't want her dead. At least not yet, she might change her mind later.

"Lover, I almost lost you because of her," He argued. He knew Sookie's heart was too forgiving, but he wasn't. If he couldn't drain Debbie, he would find a way to get rid of her without Sookie knowing. It was his right.

"But I'm here, you saved me, you protected me like you said you would. Debbie is his problem now," Sookie said as she cupped his face in her small hands. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips and Alcide was shocked. What had happened last night between them? "Where is Bill?" She asked, Eric groaned.

"He is outside, he wants to talk to you," Eric said and held her to him, his arms were around her protectively.

"Could you invite him in Alcide? I need to talk to both of them if it's okay with you?" Sookie asked Alcide nodded and stepped outside to invite Bill.

Bill walked in and he went to the bathroom to clean himself before he saw Sookie. He was disturbed by the way she and Eric talked to each other. Were they together now? He walked in the room and Alcide closed the bedroom door so they could have their privacy in the meantime he called Debbie. He was going to find out the truth. He believed Sookie, but he wanted to hear it from Debbie.

Sookie's body stiffened as she saw her ex-dark lover enter her room. She didn't feel love towards him as she thought she would. Only hatred overwhelmed her as she saw him. "I'm sorry Sookie I was…" Bill started to say, but Sookie interrupted him. Bill didn't miss how Eric was holding her. In that moment he knew he had lost her.

"Stop," Sookie said angry "I don't want to hear your excuses and your lies Bill, no more. I just need you to answer one question for me," He nodded. "Did you decide to leave me or did she order you to do it?" She asked him, she still wouldn't go back to him, but she needed to know the truth.

"I did it to protect you Sookie," He said.

"How long Bill?" She asked her eyes watered, she tightened her hold on Eric's hand. She was beyond enraged, why had he stayed with her, if he didn't have feelings towards her. Why?

"She is my maker Sookie, you have to…"

"How long Bill?" She bellowed. She wasn't going to fall for his trap and lies anymore.

"One month," He said almost in a whisper. Now everything made sense to her. He wouldn't pay attention to her anymore. He had acted as if being with her was such a chore and she wondered if the same thing will happen with Eric. She had spaced out and she heard Eric and Bill having a discussion she hadn't paid attention to what they were saying until she heard Bill tell Eric that Sookie was his. Sookie laughed.

"How could you even say that? You were going to leave me, you were going to pension me off" she said enraged and then she calmed down as she saw Eric's face "The moment you made that decision you lost me Bill. I'm Eric's," Sookie added and Eric couldn't stop from smiling broadly. "You did tell me to go to him," She reminded him with a sarcastic smile. Bill's gaze darkened and Eric gave him his cocky smirk. Bill knew she was only saying this to hurt him, but he believe she still loved him, he was her first and he would always be in her heart. He just needed to find a way to make her understand.

"But you came for me," Bill argued, through the bond, which was very weak he felt only hurt and hatred towards him. If she found out why he had attacked her in the trunk, he knew she would never forgive him. She would always be his, and no one else's.

"I'm here because your Sheriff asked for my help to find you. When you go back I want you to go and pick up your shit and I never want to see you again," Sookie said enraged and Bill stared at Eric wondering if he knew about the project as well.

"He doesn't know where you hid it," Sookie assured Bill at least she kept his secret even though he didn't deserve it. She was loyal, something obviously Bill wasn't good at. He nodded.

"Are you ready to go home lover?" Eric asked, but the noises from the living room distracted them.

"She deserved to die, she is a fang-banging-whore and you are mine and always will," Debbie said shouting at Alcide.

Alcide stared at her and he finally saw what she really was. He felt as though a blind fold had been removed, he felt free, but her magic was still bound to him. No more.

"I abjure you," Alcide said in a calm and sad tone. Both vampires were stunned at his words. "I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer. I share flesh with you no longer. I denounce your magic," Alcide said. Sookie didn't know what it meant, but it felt like a powerful ceremony or something like it.

"No Alcide!" Debbie shrieked. He opened the door for her. "This is not over." She warned him and left.

**A\N What do you think...Did you like it? Hate it?...Reviews please *pretty please*...;)**


	7. Magical Bonds

**A\N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews they make my heart sing. I have received 108 reviews, 45 have marked this story as their favorite and 114 alerts. I have enjoyed writing this story and I'm happy that you like it as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Magical Bonds**

Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.

**Trey Parker and Matt Stone**, _South Park, Chef Aid, 1998_

"Eric, take me home." Sookie said. He kissed the top of her head. He removed the IV from her arm, licked her little wound and pressed a soft kiss to her arm. Bill rolled his eyes. He knew that Eric was acting up. There was no way Eric Northman was this caring creature. True, he wanted Sookie for his own, but who would believe his act? Obviously Sookie did.

Eric found her pink fluffy slippers, he knelt down and he kissed her legs and tickled her little feet as he tried to put them. She giggled and tried to remove her leg from him, but he caught her leg. He did the same to her other leg.

"Stop it Eric," She chimed between giggles and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. He raised his head winking at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. Eric opened the door to talk to Alcide, but he saw Alcide very depressed on the couch.

"I'll take her things tomorrow when I go back," Alcide offered and Eric gave him a small nod. Eric scooped Sookie in his arms and turned to talk to Bill.

"Go back and clean this mess with Russell," Eric commanded.

"What did you do with her body?" Bill asked. Eric raised his eyebrows looking bewildered.

"I dumped her ass in the pool. I don't think they'll find out until summer," Sookie said. She shuddered remembering how it felt pressing the stake to Lorena's chest.

"Who are you talking about lover? Whose ass did you dump in the pool?" He asked intrigued at the idea of his Sookie killing someone.

"Lorena, I staked her," Eric looked proud and for some reason Alcide liked the idea of Sookie killing a vampire. Eric walked away feeling smug. Sookie nestled her head against his chest. On their way home Eric asked Sookie how she killed Lorena and she told him the details.

"Why does that make you feel proud? I killed another being Eric. I don't like it, it doesn't make me feel better," She said gloomy and for the first time her own words sank in her mind. She was a bad Christian, but if she hadn't killed Lorena she would've died. Eric took her hand feeling her sadness and guilt.

"It was in self defense lover," Eric said to assure her. This was not the moment to tell her why he was proud of her.

"What did Alcide do to Debbie? Is it some kind of ceremony or something? You and Bill looked stunned at his words," Sookie asked.

"Yes Sookie, I have heard of it, but I had never witnessed one before. When Weres mate they are bound by magic it is the only way to relinquish a claim on their mate," Eric explained.

"Do vampires have something like it?" Sookie asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" He asked.

"Of course not and don't think I forgot about the hickey," She warned him. Trying to change the subject he answered her question.

"Yes there is something similar for vampires since we are also ruled by magic. Our existence itself is an act of magic. Do you want to know?" Eric asked her. She nodded. "I'm assuming you want to do this with Bill." He said. She nodded again. She didn't want Bill having any knowledge of her. She knew they shared some type of bond. Was it the same as the one she had with Eric?

"Very well, but I must warn you of the consequences first. He is had your blood and you have had his. You share a bond of sorts with him, but it is not strong enough anymore and it is not a full blood bond. If you do this, the bond will be broken. He will not be able to feel you or find you anymore. If you are in danger he will not be able to enter your home, unless you invite him again. Do you still want to do it?" He asked.

"You sound as if you don't want me to. I thought you would want me to severe my connection to him," Sookie asked confused at Eric's warning.

"I do, but I worry about you. He is close to you and he would be able to help you or come to your aid faster than I could," Eric told her and she knew he was right. Even if Bill had cheated on her, she knew he'd help her not matter what. Something was bothering her about Bill's behavior, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I guess I will think about it, but will you tell me anyways," She pleaded.

"All you have to do is relinquish his claim on you, but don't repeat the words unless you really mean it," He warned. "And Sookie if you do this, I will need you to tell me," He told her. She nodded understanding his concern.

"Can I ask you something?" Sookie asked staring at the window afraid of the answer.

"I didn't have sex with him," Eric assured her, Sookie smiled. She wasn't sure what she would've felt if Eric had actually had sex with curly.

"Not that, but thanks for telling me. When you got there…did he…did you stop him in time?" She asked. She didn't feel any pain in her lady parts, but Eric could've used his blood to heal her. She couldn't remember exactly what happened in the trunk, she just remembered she tried to fight Bill with all her strength and hold off long enough for Eric to get to her. The last thing she remembered was a horrible growl coming from Eric loaded with fury and horror.

Eric knew what she was asking him. "Yes Sookie…he didn't take you. If he had he would be finally dead," Eric promised and she believed him.

"Thank you," She said. She closed her eyes and slept a little. She woke, but didn't open her eyes. She was thinking of everything that had happened to her since she met Bill. While she had good memories, one thing she was sure of, she didn't trust him and probably never would anymore.

It had been Eric who had killed Long Shadow for her. Eric protected her in Dallas, at the orgy and now here. He also tricked her or so he thought, if he only knew she was also carrying a small blade, but decided not to use it to taste his blood. Should she tell him? No. She laughed at the memory…

…_I knew I'd get on top of you somehow…_

…_No I'm just opportunistic…oh, do that again. It felt great…_

…_The bullet is right inside the wound, Sookie…suck it out…_

…_if you don't suck it out, it will heal inside my flesh…_

…_your lips are bloody…_

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asked. She was feeling strangely happy about something. She was actually wearing a smug smile on her face, one he hadn't seen before. He wanted to know what it meant.

"I kept it," She opened her eyes and stared at her gorgeous, devious vampire. "I kept the bullet," She said smiling at him with her own devious smile. She hadn't been tricked at all. She had wanted his blood in her and wasn't that the perfect opportunity.

Suddenly the car was off the road and they stopped abruptly. Sookie was still trying to figure out what had happened or why they stopped, but Eric's expression didn't help. He was looking at her bemused. In a flash Eric had released her from her seatbelt and she was sitting on his lap, his lips meshed with hers. He kissed her for all he was worth and that was a lot. Sometimes she felt as though she would pass out from his kisses if he didn't stop. He would leave her lips leaving her dizzy only to kiss her neck and face and then when she had taken a few breaths he would return to her lips. She held on to him by entwining her little hands in his golden mane. She threw her head back as he kept on kissing her. She felt the world stopped before her, why had she denied herself this man? She had been crazy and stupid. She had wanted him from day one too. Why hadn't she accepted him? Bill, she was sure he had something to do with it. She wasn't going to let Bill step between them anymore.

**A\N So the Viking isn't the only devious one in this story. I had always wondered why Sookie sucked the bullet and why she kept it. If he had not meant anything to her, she wouldn't give a damn about the bullet so I decided to use this for my story. I hope you are not disappointed with this...Review...pretty please. I always like to know what you think...:)**


	8. Hidden Desires

**Chapter 8 – Hidden Desires**

One must not lose desires. They are mighty stimulants to creativeness, to love, and to long life.

**Alexander A. Bogomoletz**

"You will show it me when we go to your house," He ordered. Sookie was still trying to recover from his strong, passionate, breathtaking kisses.

"Yes," She said almost out of breath "What was that for?" She asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"For telling me lover, it means a lot to me," He said staring at her blue eyes. He helped her settle back in her seat. She covered herself with the blanket and they continued on their way home. He wondered why she had kept it, but he knew it was because she had wanted him even back then. Why else keep it?

"I'm going to stop for gas, do you need anything?" He asked as they stopped at a gas station. She shook her head and lowered her shields for curiosity to see what Eric's mind would sound like now that they had shared blood.

It was just an intense buzzing, nothing else.

_-That's the blond vampire, that's the right car, but where is the blond chick?...Maybe the chick is inside. I'm going to enjoy trying this new silver net on the big vampire._

Sookie peeked through the windows. "Shit!" Sookie knew they were talking about them. "Eric," Sookie whispered. She knew He could hear her. "There are two humans looking for us, they have a silver net," She said in a low voice and then Eric was gone.

Sookie peeked through the window again, but she couldn't see anything. She inspected with her mind and both human minds were kind of hazy.

_-Who sent you?_ It was Eric's voice inside the mind of one of the humans. Is that glamour? Sookie wondered.

_-How many?_ Eric's voice asked.

-_You didn't see me._ Eric's voice commanded. A few seconds later he was back.

"They said they were sent by one of the hounds of hell," Eric said.

"A member of the motorcycle gang?" Sookie asked. Eric nodded.

"Apparently they think you, Alcide or I are responsible for the Were's demise, because a vampire they were torturing escaped. Sookie I don't think it will be safe for you to stay in your house this night," Eric told her hesitant, there was more he wanted to say, but he knew his stubborn Sookie would not accept. He went inside the gas station to pay for the gas; he was back in a flash.

"I can stay with my brother. What are we going to do?" Sookie asked. Why couldn't people leave her alone? Or Vampires or Weres. She sighed frustrated.

"I'm hoping that once Bill settles this with Russell they'll stop looking for you, but we cannot be sure," He glanced at her and held her hand "I'll figure a way to keep you safe, but…" He hesitated for a second.

"But?" Sookie asked unsure of what was going through his mind.

"I was hoping you'd want to stay with…me," He offered. Sookie gulped and blushed. She did tell him to make love to her, but after this was over. She wasn't sure how to feel about his offer.

"I don't know Eric, don't you think…" She wasn't even sure what to say.

"Lover, I just want to protect you," _and make love to you in my bed while I'm protecting you._ He squeezed her hand a little. Her heart started beating faster. Eric knew that at least she was excited at the prospect of staying with him.

"Alright, but no funny business mister," She warned him waving a finger at him. He took the finger and sucked it, she shivered.

"Oh lover, what I have planned for you is not funny at all," He promised, she gulped feeling tightness in her stomach and wetness pooled between her thighs. Eric's nostrils flared and he growled when he smelled her arousal. She looked away from him and his hot, burning stare.

"We'll stop at my house first to grab my stuff right…I'll stay just a few days, right?" She asked.

"Maybe I should not scare them away, that way I can keep you in my house longer," Eric smirked. _I will pleasure you like no one ever has and you will not to leave my side anymore than I would yours. You'll stay with me…forever._

"Eric!" She said blushing.

"I'm joking lover. Yes, just a few days," _That is all I need, a few nights._ He said serious now to reassure her, although his mind had other plans for them. He took the exit to Bon Temps and turned south.

Sookie was wondering when this will settle down. When will she have a normal life again, but then she didn't like her normal and boring life from before. True, she had her Gran, but she didn't have the love of a man. Not that she had that now anyways, but she had Eric. If she were true to herself she liked the excitement of this new life.

"Will you tell me Eric?" She asked staring at her driveway.

"Tell you what?" He asked puzzled.

"When you get tired of me, when you don't want me around anymore," She said, but she didn't look at him. Upset he hit the wheel, she jumped at the sound.

"You think I'm like him? I know you are hurt right now, but don't compare me to him. We are nothing alike and unlike him I will show you how much you are worth to me. You hear me?" He yelled angry, he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss. _I want you forever dear one, not for one night, or one month. I want you to be mine…for all eternity._

They got out of the car and Eric looked around, something was wrong. "Sookie get back in the car right now," He commanded. Sookie stared at him, she lowered her shields and her brain registered seven Weres inside her house. Eric threw the keys at her and his fangs elongated. "Go now," he ordered.

"I can't leave you here," She whispered. He growled at her. She stared at him a couple of seconds before she sped away with tears on her face. She wasn't sure what to do next. She stopped the car at the intersection. She looked both sides and didn't know where to go. The only way she wanted to go was back home, to help Eric. It was at the moment she realized she'd do anything for him. Her life was Eric now. She got out of the car and ran back to her house, it wasn't an easy task wearing fluffy slippers, but she managed. He could growl at her all he wanted. She wasn't going to leave him fight alone. They were going to finish this…together.

**A\N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and this is the last short chapter, the rest will be a bit longer I hope you enjoyed it...Review :)**


	9. Determination

**Chapter 9 – Determination**

Stubbornness is also determination. It's simply a matter of shifting from "won't power" to "will power."

**Peter McWilliams**, _Life 101_

Once Sookie reached her house she crept around back. She saw two Weres had Eric bound with silver, the rest were just limbs or dead. She went to the tool shed and put on the shoes she saved to do her yard work and then she grabbed her hidden shotgun and she loaded it as silently as she could. She got made a Jason the first time he suggested they hid the shotgun out there in the secret compartment, because gran didn't want it inside the house and now it was going to help save her life and Eric's. She would have to thank Jason later.

Now she was sure she was a bad Christian because she was determined to save Eric and remove any threats, even if she had to take their lives. Once she was ready she hid in the dark. She made a noise throwing a tool near the window.

"Go check," she heard one of the Weres said. The other one continue to torture Eric which made her angry. When the Were was within shooting distance she fired the shotgun and for the first time she was glad she didn't have nearby neighbors. The Were fell backwards with a shocked expression, the last one ran outside shifting immediately as he sensed his life in danger. He ran towards her and she shot him not caring a huge black wolf was trying to kill her, unfortunately she missed. He lunged at her and she hit him with the butt of the shotgun knocking him down. She'd lie if she wasn't scared when she saw his canines trying to end her life. He fell and she took advantage running inside with the gun, but she wasn't quick enough.

She fell on the steps of her porch and the Were who had now shifted to his human form pulled her down strongly and she hit her face on the steps, her heart was racing a hundred miles per hour and Eric was pissed off. Why did she come back? She wasn't strong enough to fight the Weres, but then she had managed to kill one. He'd hate himself if she incurred any more injuries in trying to save him.

"Bitch!" The Were bellowed and slapped her hard across the face, like if hitting her face on the steps hadn't caused enough damage to her face already. He was on top of her, naked. She bit him hard on his arm and while he tried to assess the damage she had caused she got a strong grip of her weapon, it was her only chance, she pulled the trigger once more and this time she didn't miss. She hit him right on the face, she felt specks of blood on her face. Knowing that was the last of them she ran inside her house and removed the chains from Eric. She lunged herself in his arms crying.

Eric wanted to be mad at her, but how could he, when she had saved them both. "Shh lover everything is going to be fine that was the whole gang. There are no more left," He told her rubbing her back so she could calm down. Bill stood at the door seeing all the dead bodies scattered all over Sookie's property. He didn't hear anything except Sookie crying, he stood at the back door watching the scene before his eyes. Sookie was crying in Eric's arms and he was comforting her.

"I don't want to lose you," She sobbed and stared at his beautiful face which was showing more emotions than she was able to read from him "I came back for you," She said between more sobs.

"I know Sookie," He said and kissed her softly. She had a cut on her cheekbone and her face was swollen. He licked the blood from her cheek to heal the cut. He scooped her in his arms and took her to her room. He filled the bathtub with warm water, he undressed her and carried her to the bathtub.

"I'm going to clean your house and I'll be back for you," He told her and kissed the top of her head.

Between Eric and Bill started cleaning everything, "What happened?" Bill asked.

"They were waiting for us. I told her to leave, but you know how stubborn she is," Eric said as they kept on removing the bodies.

"I heard, or do you just want to rub it in?" Bill asked. In truth Eric wanted to tell him he tried to protect her, and didn't use her, but he smirked at Bill's words.

"Just wanted to make sure you heard," Eric said. Bill rolled his eyes.

"I know one day your true colors will come out and I will be here for her. I know you don't want anything serious with her. Just leave her alone," Bill commanded as if he had any say in Sookie's life. This of course pissed off Eric.

"You don't know crap about me. I'm nothing like you. I do care about her," Eric snorted "You know she asked me how to break the bond between you and her," Eric said smiling at Bill and Bill stopped what he was doing he was absolutely stunned.

Eric continued, "I told her to think about it just because you are closer to her and you can come to her aid faster than I can if I'm not in the area. Don't push your luck Compton," Eric warned.

"Did you tell her?" Bill asked still unable to move.

"She deserves to know," Eric said. "And Bill don't think you got away with the offense you did to her. Even if you had been drained you knew it was her and you knew she is mine. I will deal with you once this is over," Eric promised. Two hours had passed and now they were finally finished. Eric had also disposed of the car. He dismissed Bill and told him to come back for his crap the next night.

When Eric returned to Sookie's room she had fallen sleep in the tub. He cleaned her as best as he could without waking her up. He dried her and put her to bed. He found a blue nylon gown and dressed her. Once he made sure she was comfortable tucked in bed, he left.

He couldn't take her, dawn was approaching and he was sure that was all the Weres. He thought no one would come for her anymore, but he was wrong. There was someone else out there who wanted Sookie dead.

The next day in the morning a hard knock on the door woke Sookie. She was tired and had a terrible headache, her face and body hurt too. She opened the door to find Jason staring at her with a shock expression on his face.

"Jesus Sook who did this to you?" Jason asked. He walked Sookie back to the living room. He saw the shotgun on the table.

"They are dead," she said with tears in her eyes. Jason was shocked, but also felt prideful. He had shown Sookie how to use the shotgun long ago and now he was glad his training paid off at least to save Sookie's life. He didn't see any bodies lying around so he supposed she must've taken care of that too. He never in his life imagined Sookie capable of such things, but once again he was happy she was the one alive.

"How many? Where are the bodies?" Jason asked.

"Seven, I don't know what Eric did with the bodies. He must've cleaned the house," She assumed since she passed out right after he had left the bathroom. He held her against him. He didn't know who this Eric was, but he didn't want to question her further, he saw how distraught she was. He just wanted to assure her she was safe as long as he was there.

"It's okay Sook you are safe. We have to clean the shot gun," He informed her. She nodded. He went to the tool shed and found she had used the last box of ammo. "Will you be okay while I go home and get my stuff or are you still in danger?" He asked.

"I just don't know," She said between sobs. He kissed the top of her head. He loaded the shot gun with a last round he had hidden under the sink and gave it to her. She took it with trembling hands. She was shocked to say the least at Jason's reaction. She thought he would be mad at her or yell at her for getting in trouble, but instead he had run to her aid.

"I'll be right back I promise," He locked the door as he left. He sped to his house and got everything he needed. He was back at Sookie's house right away. Sookie just stared as Jason cleaned the shot gun. She couldn't stand the silence, but from his head she found he was proud of her for standing up for herself. He was worried she would get in trouble with the law so he would do what he could to cover her tracks. She almost started crying again. While they were family, they weren't really that close, but that day Sookie felt grateful she had a big protective brother who taught her how to defend herself.

**A\N: I don't like how Jason and Sookie fight in the books all the time. They are family so they should stick together...I hope you like this little twist...Review :)**


	10. Dark Intentions

**Chapter 10 – Dark Intentions**

It's not a matter of whether or not someone's watching over you. It's just a question of their intentions.

**Randy K. Milholland**, _Something Positive, 03-24-07_

"Why did they want to hurt you, everyone likes you?" Jason asked. Sookie stared at him. It could have been easy to lie or hide things from him. It wasn't safe for her, so it wouldn't for him either and while they were not close, he was her brother and deserved to know the truth. She also wanted him to know what was out there.

"I'll tell you the truth if you promise not to tell anyone," She said and he agreed. He wasn't about to risk Sookie's safety or freedom.

"They were Werewolves, they think I had something to do with the dead of a member of their pack," He stared at her wide eyed. He knew she wasn't joking. No shit!

"Werewolves?" He asked stunned. Sookie explained everything that happened with Bill and what happened in Jackson skipping the intimate parts with Eric.

"You are not joking are you?" He asked and she shook her head. It was getting late and she knew the sun will set soon.

"Well shit!" They heard another vehicle sped up on the driveway and Jason went to check shotgun ready in hand, and he wouldn't hesitate to use it to save his sister. "It's one guy in a truck," Jason told her. She threw her shields down and listened, she relaxed.

"It's Alcide," Sookie explained. Jason went to open the door and Alcide walked in walking cautiously as he saw a guy in Sookie's house with a weapon, he dropped the bags when he saw Sookie's face and ran to her.

"What happened cher?" He asked. She told him everything.

"Do you think you can find out how many where on his pack?" She asked and he nodded. Jason stared at this guy who seemed very interested in Sookie's well being.

"Alcide this is my brother Jason, Jason Alcide," Sookie said since both of them kept staring at each other with cautious glances.

"I don't think you should be alone during the day," Alcide told her. At least not until all this had been taken care of.

"I was going to stay with Eric, but after we got attacked we didn't have enough time. I don't even know where he went to rest. I'm sure he will be back tonight," Sookie said.

"Come with me," He offered, Sookie smiled at him and Jason cleared his throat, he didn't like to be ignored and he wouldn't leave Sookie alone anymore, he would check on her as much as he could.

"Thank you Alcide, that's really sweet of you, but I can't. It wouldn't be right, I can hear what you are thinking and you are wrong. I know Eric cares for me. I have feelings for him too. I'm sorry Alcide," She said. He nodded. He hugged her as he realized they were not going to get the chance he wanted with her. Jason started questioning him about being a werewolf, they were all in the living room and Sookie relaxed as she saw both men trying to discuss how to keep her safe, while her vampire came for her.

Then everything happened in slow motion. Her front door burst opened and in walked Debbie with gun in hand aiming to end Sookie's life. Sookie froze, her eyes wide with fear, not just for her, but for Alcide and her brother as well.

"Bitch!" Debbie roared and fired her handgun. Alcide jumped in front of Sookie. Jason didn't hesitate or waited to see if the woman will fire again. He fired the shotgun and the woman was sent back against the wall since Jason hit her right in the stomach. Whoever that crazy girl was Jason had killed her to save Sookie. Sookie was still stunned as everything played in front of her it was Alcide's grunts that brought her back to reality.

Sookie leaned down and was happy to see that Debbie had missed his chest, he was hit in his arm. Sookie bandaged Alcide's arm after removing the bullet, nope she didn't suck the bullet out. He told them it will heal fine and he didn't need to see a doctor, werewolf trait.

"I'm sorry Alcide," Sookie said. Alcide eyes watered. While he wouldn't go back to Debbie, he was sad to learn Debbie had tried to kill Sookie. He would miss Debbie since she had been big part of his life; it still hurt him to learn he had been wrong about her. Sookie had been right, she was a dark creature.

"Who was that bitch?" Jason asked. Sookie tried to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"She was my ex-girlfriend, this is the second time she tried to hurt Sookie," Alcide said.

"I'd say I am sorry man, but she tried to hurt my sister so I'm not," Jason said. Alcide gave him a weak smile. At least Jason was honest about his feelings.

"I'm not either," Alcide assured them both.

Sookie and Jason wrapped Debbie's body and cleaned the blood that was splattered all over her flowery wall. It didn't take long for the vampires to start showing at her house.

Bubba was the first one to arrive. He told Sookie he wanted to make sure she had freed Bill and was safe. Eric and Pam arrived next.

"Who is that lover?" Eric asked after he had kissed the top of Sookie's head. Pam just raised her eyebrows. Sookie had been having many adventures in the last couple of hours. No wonder she liked this breather, she was entertaining to say the least.

"Debbie, could you still make it look like she had an accident?" She asked him. He nodded. He of course wanted to hear the details of what had happened, but he didn't want the shifter's body in Sookie's house any longer. He was only upset he had not been the one to send her to her demise. He would've enjoyed ending her.

Eric and Pam had fun with her car and setting it on fire; they stayed long enough to make sure her body had burned entirely before they left the scene. When they returned to Sookie's house, Bill was there. Everyone was silent and Sookie felt there was way too much testosterone in her house. Eric sat next to Sookie holding her to him.

"What happened lover?" Eric finally asked. So they went into the details of Debbie's demise. Then Bubba surprised them by telling them that he should be Sookie's fulltime bodyguard since she seemed to get in trouble all the time, he already had killed a Were to protect her and he would do it again. He told them the details of why he killed Jerry and hid him in Alcide's apartment.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Eric asked upset.

"I was going to tell you Mister Eric, but I found you in bed with Miss Sookie and then you sent me to look for Bill," Bubba explained and then Sookie turned ten shades of red.

"Next time, knock Bubba, you shouldn't be seeing Sookie while she is in bed," Eric warned. Sookie was mortified. Jason was upset at the whole thing, Pam looked amused and Alcide and Bill had the same expression, they didn't like hearing Eric had been with Sookie.

"Bill get your things and leave please," Sookie ordered as she heard him growling at Eric's comment. Bill wanted to talk to her to explain things to her, but he knew that was not going to happen while Eric was there.

Eric told Alcide his father's debt was settled and to stop by Fangtasia the next night. Alcide left, but not before he gave Sookie his phone numbers just in case. Eric was about to protest, but he agreed since he wasn't around during the day to protect her and while Eric disliked the Were he had been able to protect Sookie.

"Sookie I was hoping we could have girl's night so you can show me how to fire a shotgun and maybe you can tell me about getting staked and oh my, what where you doing in bed with Mister Eric?" Pam said teasing Sookie. Sookie blushed.

"Pam leave," Eric commanded. Jason wanted to tell the beautiful lady he could show her how to fire the shotgun, but he kept his mouth shut. She was a threatening beautiful woman.

"Yes Mister Eric," Pam said nodding; she bid everyone good night and winked at Jason as she left.

"I want to know what your intentions are with my sister…Mister Eric," Jason asked the tall blond vampire since that's what everyone was calling him. Eric raised his blond eyebrows and Sookie almost choked.

His intentions? Eric wondered. He was sure Jason wouldn't like to know what had planned for Sookie, so he thought of summarizing in a way that was not so obvious.

"Jason?" Sookie warned.

"No, Sook you are my sister and this man should know you are not alone. No one is going to play with you," Jason warned.

"I want to protect her, I want to make her happy. I care for her and I want to bring her to my side so that everyone who owes me fealty honors her," Eric said. Was that what her brother was looking for?

Sookie gasped at Eric's words and her jaw dropped to the floor. Did he really mean what he said?

"Uh…okay I guess that's good enough, but if you hurt her I will stake you," Jason promised. "I'll call you tomorrow Sook," He said as he left. Sookie avoided Eric's gaze and for a minute neither said anything.

"Thank you Sookie for coming for me and for everything," Bill said as he took the last box.

"Good bye," Sookie said not sparing him a glance. The hurt in her eyes and her dismissal was evident. He left without looking back. Tonight was not the time, but he was going to be back to talk to her and explain everything.

"You should rest Sookie," Eric said and kissed the top of her head and then he pressed a soft yet tender kiss on her lips. He left without saying another word. He had explained to her and Alcide that the pack to which Jerry belong to was gone and no one would be coming for her. Sookie went to rest feeling somewhat safe. She had taken a long shower and rested peacefully. No one barged in the middle of the night. No vampires dropped by and no one interrupted her peaceful dreams about her and Eric.

**The End**

**...Just kidding *hides* What do you think is going to happen next...keep in mind there is Christmas before New Years and CH skipped that in the books...I'm not...Reviews :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Sinful Relaxation

**A\N: Happy New Year...The following chapters are a bit steamy...Mature content. I hope you enjoy what follows in the story.**

**Chapter 11 - Sinful Relaxation**

Illusion is the first of all pleasures.

**Oscar Wilde****(1854 - 1900)**

The next day Sookie returned to work. She told Sam what happened and that she was willing to give Eric a chance. Now he understood why Eric had called the night before offering a truce for Sookie's well being while Sam didn't like vampires he liked Sookie preferably alive. It was not his business who Sookie dated as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered. As for the rest of her bruises on her face (which were not that many, thanks to Eric's blood) she told her coworkers she fell on the stairs which was partially true.

Sookie got into her regular routine at work. Eric called her every night to ask her how she was feeling. They didn't talk much. He would always ask her what she did during the day. She told him she missed the sun because she loved sun bathing and winter was not her favorite season. She wondered if he would come to claim her. What was he waiting for? Did he want her to invite him to her house? Should she ask him? Was she ready, was a better question.

A week went by since the whole Jackson ordeal and she was finally feeling better and comfortable that no one was going to come after her. Just as a precaution she lowered her shields to check around her every time she arrived at home. It was Saturday night and her shift ended at midnight. She was exhausted; as she drove home she was fantasizing about having a warm bubble bath and sleep in late since she had the next two days off, the next night was Christmas Eve, she hadn't made any plans with anyone and she wondered if Eric would like to come and visit her or should she go to Fangtasia and visit him, yep that sounded better to her. She sighed, but her little bubble burst when she parked her car. Someone was inside her house.

The inside of her house was illuminated by candle light and she detected a void. Well at least she knew it had to be a vampire had invited before, but who? She hoped it wasn't Bill or she would have to rescind his invitation, could it be Eric? Her insides warmed at the thought.

She tried to peek through the back door when she was greeted by strong arms from behind her.

"Good evening lover," Eric's voice said very enthusiastically. Her body temperature rose as she heard his deep baritone voice, her heart started racing frantically and her breathing was just as frenzied. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and then he wrapped a blind fold covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked her heart started beating faster.

"You are very tired. I'm here to help you relax so you can rest and enjoy your days off lover," he explained. She was totally on with the program if he was going to supply the relaxing and the entertainment on her nights off.

"Why do I need to be blind folded?" She asked. He carried her to her room and sat her on the bed, he began undressing her and she shivered at his cold touch, but it wasn't because she was cold.

"Because I have a few surprises for you and I do not wish for you to see them yet," He told her pressing soft kisses on her face. She sighed deeply. This is what she wanted so why not enjoy being pampered by the big Viking. She was sure he knew how to make a woman relax. Once she was naked he carried her to the bathtub.

The bathroom was filled with delicious scents and the water was very warm as Eric settled her in. She felt cold hands rubbing her feet and she relaxed and moaned as he continued his ministrations. He massaged her calves, her legs and her thighs. His tender touch was sending small vibrations through her whole body in a very delicious and arousing way.

He was in awe at how deliciously she felt relaxed. Her skin was warm, soft and she smelled wonderful. He was already hard from her delicious little moans she emitted while he massaged her. She whimpered when his hard hands almost touched her sex which he knew was soaking with her delicious juices. He removed his clothes and joined her in the small tub. He had to lift her and settle her on top of him so both could fit, but he managed. He massaged her shoulder blades and her back and pressed soft kisses on her exposed skin.

"Mmmmm I really like this. I might keep you so you can do this to me every night," She said with an impish grin. He laughed and she enjoyed the rumbling sound and the vibrations from his chest. She also felt something hard and cool pressed against her lower back and she knew exactly what it was. More juices spilled down her channel as she felt his hands massaging every part of her body. She wanted to feel those hands on other parts of her body and she was feeling desperate.

Sookie felt a cool liquid on her neck and then a wonderful aroma filled her senses. She became painfully aroused. What was he doing to her?

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a special blend of oils that I created for you. It will help you release all your frustrations and will help you relax," He said as he continued to roam her body learning every inch of her and her reactions to his touch. Her skin was very soft and he liked how it warmed under his touch.

"Why am I suddenly so horny?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Asides from the fact that we are both naked in your tub and I'm touching you," He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her body "Because you are sexually frustrated. Don't worry by the end of this night you will feel very relaxed lover," he promised. He continued to massage her back moving his hands skillfully to her lower back "you are so tense lover, you need to relax more often," he suggested. She threw her head back resting on his shoulder and moaned.

"Oh well forgive me. I'm not used to watching my back every five seconds to see which monster is going to jump from the shadows and eat me," she tried to sound upset, but her voice was low and husky.

"Lover, I'm the only monster who is going to eat you," He promised. Oh what a beautiful, wicked threat. Yes, she wanted to tell him, to eat her. She gulped and she felt more juices releasing from her. She didn't know if the water was getting cold or if she was getting warmer, whatever it was it was getting very steamy in there. Her body was alight in torturous flames, scorching her insides and his cool touch only serve to add more fuel to her sinful fire.

Once she had been thoroughly cleaned, he stepped out and took her with him. He dried them off and carried her to the bed. He put on music that she had heard on Wal-mart from cd's labeled as aromatherapy where you could hear nature mixed with a luring music. It was peaceful.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" She asked hating not being able to see him, and she began to imagine his beautiful naked frame, but knew her imagination would not do him justice.

"Do you have a place where I can rest for the day lover?" He asked as he rubbed the special oil blend on his hands.

"Yes, in the other room in the closet is a trap door. Bill made it. I'm sure is not what you are used to, but you are welcome to it if you want to stay," She said biting her lower lip.

"Would it please you for me to stay?" He asked. Her whole body flushed. He smirked.

"Yes," she answered. As soon as his cold hands came in contact with her skin the scorching flames assaulted her once more. Her image was suddenly assaulted with wicked images of his strong hands everywhere on her. His lips on hers, on her neck, her breasts and her nether regions. She had never felt anything like this; she had never felt so wanton for a man.

"Eric please," She begged. He smelled her arousal getting stronger. He knew she wanted him to pleasure her, but he couldn't do that yet. He continued to massage her body.

"Tell me Sookie what you see in your mind I'm doing to you and I will give you the release you seek," He commanded. She wondered how he knew she was thinking of him doing things to her, but she complied.

"You are pinning me to the bed," she said almost out of breath "you are kissing my breasts and you are thrusting into me, hard and slow torturing me," She was sweating as if they had being making love for hours when he had just been touching her. "You stop thrusting into me and then you lick my sex lapping my juices slowly then you thrust into me again, faster," She moaned and then she felt his strong fingers inside of her, she screamed his name and came hard, her body relaxed completely.

He turned her body around and continued massaging her body, her breathing became even letting him know she had fallen sleep. He removed the blind fold and let her resting in her room. As she rested he checked the room she had mentioned and found the trap door. She was right it wasn't what he was used to, but he wanted to be with her all night for the next two nights so he decided to stay. He would update this room later so he could stay with her whenever he pleased. He placed a letter on her night stand with a rose on top.

He stared at her naked body for a long time. He memorized the way her chest rose and fell as she quietly snored, he even enjoyed that sound. She didn't have what he thought women now days like to call a nice body. She was curvy and he liked that. To him she was perfect.

Right before dawn he made sure everything was perfect when she rose. The next night he would claim her and he couldn't wait. It was the first time in centuries he hated the pull of dawn. He pressed a tender and soft kiss to her lips before he left her, but the night would come soon enough and then she would be his.

**A\N: Review...:)**


	12. Abiding Decisions

**Chapter 12 – Abiding Decisions**

No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently.

**Agnes de Mille****(1909 - 1993)**

The next day Sookie woke feeling very relaxed. She felt great. In fact she had never felt like that, ever. She remembered what had happened last night. Oh great she fell sleep with Eric there and they didn't get to actually do anything. How embarrassing! She covered her face as if he could see her. She sat on the bed still naked; she spied a rose and a folded note.

_My beautiful angel,_

_I purposely made it so that you fell asleep. Do not feel bad. I know you needed to relax and that is what I set out to do last night. Tonight lover I have plans for us. A few things will be delivered today for you. _

_I will see you after the sun sets._

_I am in your closet._

_Yours Eric,_

Her stomach fluttered. She remembered last night he had covered her eyes. She got up and put on a large t-shirt. The first thing she found was a huge bowl on her chair with rose petals, they smelled fresh. She walked towards her bathroom to take care of her needs and spied the different candles. She saw various transparent bottles with oils. Once she took care of her needs she scented each of the bottles, they all a wonderful smell. She wondered where he got them, but he had said he created it for her, that made her feel special even if he had lied to her.

She made her way to her living room. There were more candles around her house and more petals on the floor everywhere. The aroma that now surrounded her house was truly divine and relaxing.

In her kitchen on her dinner table in a crystal vase was that weird looking flower he had given her once. She wondered if that thing meant something special. She had a coffee and a huge smile spread on her face as she enjoyed the rest of her breakfast. She was wondering what else he had planned for them tonight. Whatever it was she knew she was going to like it because he obviously planned it for both of them and that was enough. She was definitely going to enjoy this Christmas Eve.

Around two o'clock there was a knock on the door. She threw her shields down and realized it was a delivery man, she opened the door quickly her curiosity was killing her.

"Hello," she greeted the young man.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse?"The man asked. She nodded, the man handed her three big boxes wrapped in very elegant paper with red bows. The man left without saying another word.

In the first box was a short, strapless red dress, it had a rouched bodice and a silver flower on the side. The second box had a pair of silver strappy sandals. The third box said 'Do Not Open' but it had another note on top. She opened the note only.

_My enchanting Sookie,_

_I ask that you wear the dress and the shoes for our evening together._

_Do not remove the petals from your living room. Do not cook anything for dinner either and do not open the third box. I'll know if you did and I will have to punish you._

_Your future lover,_

_Eric_

Her whole body flushed. This was going to be a long day. She tried to get ready as soon as she could since the sun set earlier during winter. Maybe she would not miss the sun that much as she had something to look forward to during the long dark nights.

She spend enough time getting ready for him, she wanted to look beautiful and wanted to impress him. The dress fitted her perfectly and it accentuated her curvy figure. She wasn't sure how Eric knew her exact size. She curled her hair and applied light make up.

Around four pm she received a beautiful bouquet of roses with a letter. On the outside it said to read once she was dressed with her new attire. She sat at the sofa and began reading the letter that was going to change her life.

_Dearest one,_

_I'll never forget the first night I set eyes on you, a beautiful woman, fierce and determined to help her brother. I never felt anything towards anybody as you made me felt that evening and those brief minutes were we exchanged a few words made me determine to have you. At all costs._

_I felt empty the second you walked away from me and as I glanced at you sitting so close and yet so far from me, I dreamt of all the ways I could have you, but I knew it wouldn't be enough._

_It cost me a great deal of strength to restrain myself from taking you from him. Your scent is the most beautiful aroma of flowers that will never be achieved, as you are unique. You have the glow of the sun on your skin and your body is the most beautiful work of art the gods have created._

_I know now that had I taken you that night I wouldn't have appreciated and cherish you as I do now. I haven't stopped fantasizing of that day. I often think of the many ways to ravish your luscious body with mine and though I'm sure I have visualized every possible way I cannot wait to have you in my arms at last._

_You are probably wondering why I wrote you this letter instead of telling you myself. The reason is because I want this night to be special for us. I want us both to be completely sure this is what we want, because one you are mine tonight I'm never letting you go. Ever._

_If when I wake you are still wearing the red dress I will take that as your consent to stay with me…forever._

_Never in my life Sookie have I wanted anything as I want you. I want you to be the sun that shines my dark nights, the summer of my endless winter nights, the heart that beats for my undead life._

_It scares me to want you so much and it also enrages me that I have not the power to let you go. Don't let me go. Don't send me away, share your beautiful bright light with this dark soul, that is all I want from you._

_Eric_

Sookie cried as she finished reading the letter. Never had she felt anything as what she felt from Eric's words. Never in her life did she hope for someone to want her so desperately. He made her felt beautiful, happy and overjoyed. She couldn't wait for Eric to rise. All she wanted was to pepper him with kisses and make sweet love to him.

She read the letter again and realized that Eric was asking her for a life together with her. She had many questions. Did he mean his forever or her forever? She was sure he meant hers; they had never talked about…well really not much, asides from his insistence on her yielding to him.

Of one things she was sure, she shared the same sentiments he expressed on the letter. She never thought Eric would actually ask this of her. It wasn't like he was asking her to marry him, but still what he asked sounded so definite, but would she have him any other way? Bill had never talked of their future of what he wanted from her so why was she hesitating. She loved Eric from the moment she laid eyes on him. Could she really accept this type of commitment?

They couldn't marry it wasn't legal in the state of Louisiana and yet she wanted nothing else than to spend the rest of her human life with him, for however long he would take her.

She was also nervous, because she knew that once this night was over she would be with Eric forever. Her hands started sweating and she paced back and forth in her living room waiting for the orange ball in the horizon to hide away so that her vampire could rise. It was the longest sunset of her existence, and she knew this was the first of many nights she would wait so anxious for the sun to set.

Just as the sun started to set her door bell rang again. She folded the letter neatly and answered the door. It was another request from Eric.

Three men walked in her kitchen set her table, served the food and left. They fixed the dinner table with a fancy white table cloth, adorned it with red candles and her flowers she had received earlier. She took her weird looking flower and arranged it in the middle of her roses. It looked perfect. When she looked out the window next her heart started beating faster and the feeling in her stomach increased.

Eric woke when he felt the sun had finally set. He wondered if everything had been delivered in time. Was she wearing the dress? He felt she was restless as he assumed she waited for him, the beating of her heart was like a hummingbird wings. Eric walked towards her kitchen and even though he saw her wearing the red dress he was unsure. For the first time in his long existence he was insecure, afraid, anxious and nervous, but hopeful. He gave her a weak smile, not his signature smirk.

Eric stared at her for endless seconds. He saw her eyes watered and he didn't know the reason of her sudden tears, but she looked very beautiful. There were no words in his extensive vocabulary to describe how beautiful she looked to him in that moment. As her expression remained the same he began to fear that she would not want him as much as he wanted her, but then she smiled sweetly at him. If he had a heartbeat his heart would be beating as fast as hers, waiting for the words that would bring endless happiness to his dull existence.

**A\N...I swear next chapter is their final decision...Reviews... :)**


	13. Binding Christmas Eve

**A\N: Warning...Adult Content**

**Chapter 13 – Binding Christmas Eve**

Dance is the hidden language of the soul.

**Martha Graham****(1894 - 1991)**

Sookie noticed Eric's strange posture, she knew he was waiting for her to say something. She wanted to find pretty words to tell him to make him feel what he made her feel, but she had none, at least at the moment.

Instead she walked slowly towards him. She stood in front of him as his blue orbs absorbed the way she looked and yet he waited. She lifted her small hand and touched his cool cheek.

"Aren't you underdressed for the occasion?" She asked. He took a long breath though it wasn't necessary, "I do Eric, I want this too, with you. You have no idea how you make me feel. Thank you," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on his cool lips. He took both of her hands in his and kissed them both. He took the remaining box and walked away to her room to get ready for her. He knew for a fact she had not open it, otherwise she would have bombarded him with questions about the contents.

Not even five minutes later he returned from her room dressed in a red buttoned shirt and black slacks. He looked utterly gorgeous. As she took in his handsome figure she realized this would be the first time she would spend Christmas Eve with a man. A man she hadn't slept with before. Tonight was going to be the best night of her existence.

"Are you hungry lover?" he asked and helped her sit pulling out a chair for her. Once she was sitting comfortably he served her plate. It was meatloaf with green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"I don't have blood, I didn't have a chance to go to the store," she said apologetic. Her mind had been elsewhere all day and she had been a wreck of nerves, still was, she totally forgot about going to the store to procure blood for him.

"Don't worry lover my dinner will be served later," he promised.

Her cheeks blushed furiously because she knew darn well she was to be his dinner. She felt a warm wave spreading to her body and she felt her panties getting wet. Eric smirked as he captured her scent. He sat next to her and took the fork. He fed her and she made the most delicious sounds appreciating the taste of the food. She told him several times that her dinner was delicious. He stole kisses from her as she ate. Once she finished eating he took her hand and walked her to the living room where he turned on the music and turned the lights off, leaving only the candle light to illuminate their bodies.

The music started in low tunes and Sookie liked everything he had prepared for them. It was more than she had expected from a Viking. Their bodies swayed in sync as if they had been choreographed. They were staring at each other lost to that beautiful, yet tender moment. His hands were around her waist and hers were around his neck. Slowly they leaned down to kiss softly and then the tune changed.

Eric had seen Sookie dance at the Josephine's and he knew she was a good dancer. He had his experience as well and he used it that night with her. They twirled and laughed as they danced slow and fast. Sometimes he lifted her as if she weight nothing and twirled with her. Sookie laughed over and over as she felt she was flying, when he put her down he claimed her lips and continued dancing with her.

At one point Sookie felt dizzy, but didn't stop. She had never experienced anything like this, it was wonderful. That night Sookie learned that dancing was yet another form of lovemaking. They lost track of time as they enjoyed their night together, dancing slowly as their bodies touched and acquainted themselves with each other. The night was just starting for them.

Eric guided Sookie unconsciously to her room and then they stopped dancing and started kissing in earnest. His lips fitted perfectly into hers and his scent was so captivating, she had a hard time having coherent thoughts. She felt his cool touch on her burning frame as he slid the zipper down of her dress and she began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed the shirt away from his body to reveal the magnificence of his chest while her dress pooled on the floor.

She felt the cold air on her body and lifted her gaze to glance at him. His gaze was dark and hungry and she knew she was the object of his desires. Eric glanced down at her to see her gorgeous frame shivering with his cold touch. He was too hungry to wait any longer or to take it slow. He claimed her lips, sucking and nibbling on her soft lips as his tongue invaded the warmth of her mouth. Sookie moaned into his mouth as he started devouring her, making her body burst into flames. As he continued undressing her, she felt something in the pit of her stomach and she moaned again. She couldn't come, not yet, not from one mind-blowing kiss, but she was.

"Eric," She managed to say between ragged breaths.

"Lover, I cannot wait, not anymore," he answered as he knew what she was trying desperately to say. Sookie braced herself for what was coming. Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the bed; they were absolutely naked.

"Your breasts are so beautiful," he exclaimed as he taunted her hard nipple with his cool tongue. One of her hands was buried in his blonde mane for support while the other one was holding her covers strongly, holding for dear life. One of his hands started moving on her body leaving a burning trail until he reached her wet folds. She whimpered at the intrusion as his two fingers started moving in and out of her, his thumb started moving in soft circles on her clit.

"Oh Eric," She moaned started moving her hips, "If you don't stop you are going to make me come," she warned. Her body was so warm; she had never felt anything like it before. Eric stopped thrusting his fingers into her and he placed himself at her entrance.

"Tell me what I want to hear Sookie," he commanded.

"I'm yours," she said feeling disoriented. He plunged into her "OHMYGOD!"She moaned as she felt his huge member enter her in one powerful stroke. Her walls started clenching at the feeling. She was not prepared for what he made her feel. It didn't hurt, it just surprised her how big he was inside of her. She felt her body burst into flames literally. She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them. She wanted to see them together. She wanted to see him as he claimed her. He felt so good inside of her, like he belonged there.

Eric groaned as he felt her walls surround him. She was so tight and her pussy was throbbing for him. He pulled out softly and then he pushed into her again. He kissed her hard swallowing her moans and whimpers. He felt when she came, but he didn't stop thrusting into her. She sank her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him deeper into her. He groaned as he knew she was accepting him, all of him.

"Mine!" he claimed thrusting hard. "Mine!" he said again and he bit her breast eliciting more screams and moans from her and she was coming again. He slowed his thrusts to allow her to recover from her orgasms. She started sweating.

"Eric we have all night," she said softly to stop his wild claiming. He left her breast licking the wound lazily, smiling at her.

"Look at me lover," he ordered. He removed himself from her warmth and kissed every inch of her body lazily, biting softly on her flesh without breaking her skin. She had never felt so consumed.

"You are so beautiful," she said as he continued to kiss her foot. He dropped her left foot softly pressing soft kisses on his way up to her face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked. She giggled and bit her lip.

"Yes," she answered coyly.

"Mmmm," he said as he kissed her neck, he entered her again more softly this time. His thrusts were not as rough. He kissed her breasts and then her face as he continued to thrust into her. When he felt she was going to come again he rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She was trying to find a good rhythm for both of them as his predatory gaze burned her.

"You are gorgeous, like this," he said and cupped her breasts slowly eliciting more moans from her plump lips that were swollen with his claiming kisses. Her cheeks turned pink as his words came out of his lips and she looked even more beautiful. She saw him lick his lips and his fangs were glistening with the moonlight and though her vision was not as good at his, he looked perfect in her bed. He moved his hand lower finding her nub, she moaned again and he smiled at her.

She smiled wickedly at him and started moving faster and faster until she screamed his name again, this time he came with her. She collapsed on top of him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, you just made me come over and over. I think I'm drained," she said. He laughed, because she wasn't referring to her blood. He cupped her face and stared at her beautiful blue eyes. She saw he was eager to ask her something, but hesitated. "Ask me," she said.

"Would you drink from me?" He asked.

"I'm not hurt," he shook his head.

"I want to share my blood with you while we make love," he said softly as he caressed her warm cheeks. She knew this would bind them closer, but she didn't hesitate. This is was their beginning and she was going to give him what he wanted, because deep inside she wanted this as well. They both knelt on the bed and kissed, he cupped her sex slowly.

"Are you sore?" She shook her head "Turn around then," he ordered. She did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and showered her neck with kisses. He hadn't told her what it would mean for both to exchange blood, but he had warned her that after tonight there was no leaving him. He teased her sex with one hand while he massaged her breasts softly with another; she turned her face to meet his lips while his erection was pressed against her lower back. She whimpered wanting that part of him inside of her. She felt wanton and wild; she had never felt like this. She didn't want this to stop, not even after the powerful orgasms she had.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, she nodded. He parted her legs a bit more and then he entered her from behind both groaning at the feeling. He took the blade and sliced his wrist, presenting it to her in a quick movement. Sookie held his wrist and drew his blood and then she felt something warm slicing her flesh and then she felt Eric's lips on her. His thrusts intensified and so did their feeding. Sookie started feeling strange, dizzy, energized, happy, strong desire and…love. She drew harder and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. It felt different than when she had taken his blood before. She felt as Eric's blood scorched her slowly, it was a strange, but soothing feeling. Eric's wound closed and she kissed his wound.

"I feel so good, Eric I'm yours," She said and then she lost track of time lost in the sensations that were taking hold of her. It was the first time she felt so full, so complete, and so happy. Eric let go of her neck kissing it softly, he couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth next.

"My bonded, min älskade, min vackra fru, Mine!" _(my beloved, my beautiful wife)_ She didn't understand some of the words he said to her, but she felt loved. Sookie's arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, she turned her face once more to meet his eyes, they shared a loving glance and then they kissed to seal their bond.

**A\N: No it is not the last chapter there are two more...I hope you liked it...Review :)**


	14. Compromise

**Chapter 14 – Compromise**

A compromise is the art of dividing a cake in such a way that everyone believes he has the biggest piece.

**Ludwig Erhard****(1897 - 1977)**

Sookie woke very late and feeling sore everywhere, but deliciously sore. Eric had made love to her all night long and after a couple of rounds of their lovemaking, she passed out from exhaustion. She ran to the bathroom feeling very happy. After she had emptied her bladder, she took a shower. As she was getting ready, she found another note from Eric.

_My Lover,_

_Pack a small bag, I'm taking you to spend the night at my house tonight after having a few love bites._

_Eric_

Love bites? She remembered that's what she called his vampire bites. She giggled. She was wondering what to wear for him, but decided to wear his red shirt all day. Jason had called to wish her merry Christmas, but he was otherwise engaged and was not coming over. Tara told her there was no way in hell she was going to stop by and ruin her best Christmas ever. She didn't think she'd have any other visitors. She was thinking of going to the store to buy blood for him, but decided against it so that he could have his love bites.

She still wore a little bit of makeup, but she noticed something strange when she looked in the mirror. Her lips look fuller than usual, her skin was glowing and her hair had a special glow, like golden highlights. Her breasts were very sensitive, she had noticed, but she thought it was due to Eric's ministrations. She knew the changes were due to their blood exchange. She made nothing of it and continued getting ready.

She stared at the window, waiting for the orange ball to hide so that her lover could join her. Her mind wandered and then she started feeling happy, safe, warm and thirst. Strong arms enveloped her and soft lips welcomed her, she turned around and greeted him with a very passionate kiss.

"Good night, my lover," he said, greeting her. He lifted her in the air, making her laugh. He set her down, took her small hand, and walked them to sit on her couch. He took a small necklace from his pocket and locked it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she said. It was a platinum necklace with a lovers' knot. The loops had small diamonds encrusted. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Would you like to know the significance of this gift, it is not just a piece of jewelry," he explained. She gave him a small nod. She knew it was a lovers' knot, so she didn't understand what he was saying.

"In old times, lovers used to exchange gifts to profess their feelings towards each other. There are many types of lovers' knots, but this particular one, the oval, signifies eternity. It is a gift that signifies everlasting love to a beloved," he pointed to her heart, "to my beloved," he said. Sookie felt tears on her eyes again.

If someone had told her that Eric was this sweet man, she would've laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and willed her tears away as well as the big lump that was stuck in her throat. She kissed his neck.

"Would you wear it always with you?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him with all the passion she held for him. Eric Northman had just told her he loved her in a way she could have not imagined. She was very touched and then she felt bad, because she didn't get him a present.

"I don't have a present for you," she said mortified, glancing down.

"No?" He queried. She shook her head. "Well, then I will just have to take what I can find," his fangs elongated and Sookie made a run for it. He chased her around the house, making her feel like she could outrun him. He tackled her to the sofa and tickled her, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

Outside Sookie's house, Bill approached with a bouquet of flowers. He heard Sookie's laughter and he wondered if she was watching a movie. At least she was in a good mood, so maybe he could talk to her this night. He knocked on the door.

"Wait someone is here," she said and took a few deep breaths, as they walked together to the door. Eric put his arm around her shoulder as she opened the door, forgetting the cold from the outside.

Bill almost choked when he saw Sookie wearing only one of Eric's shirts and Eric standing next to her only in black slacks. He was speechless to say the least. Sookie smelled strongly of Eric, in fact, she reeked of Eric, not just his scent, but his blood as well. Bill was so upset, but he reigned in his anger.

"Sookie, Sheriff," Bill greeted.

"Evening Compton," Eric answered.

"Good night Bill," Sookie replied.

"I came to speak with you and to wish you a merry Christmas, but you are busy. I'll come later," he suggested. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Well, actually, Eric and I were getting ready to leave, so I'll see you around," she said and closed the door in his face. Bill stood there motionless. His fangs descended automatically. He would not take this insult lightly. He started walking backwards, but he waited at a distance far enough from her house that they couldn't tell he was there. He wanted to learn where Eric and Sookie were going.

"Are you ready lover, did you pack?" Eric asked. She nodded. He looked pensive.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, yes, I'm thinking of taking my present home and keeping it for an eternity," he said, his face undeniably serious, causing Sookie to gulp.

"We could stop by the store and buy something for you," she suggested innocently, starting to walk backwards, except everything was closed on Christmas. He shook his head. No, what was in front of him was far better than anything he could find at any store. His beautiful bonded.

"You had all day and you said last night that you were mine," he said, matching her steps and walking towards her with a predatory look.

"I-I did," she rambled, "I mean…I am," she stammered, but continued walking backwards. "Eric, you are scaring me," she added, as her body reached a wall. Eric pressed a hand to the wall and with his other hand started unbuttoning his shirt while he smelled her.

"Yes, I can smell your fear…and your rich scent…and mine…and what is that sweet aroma, Sookie? Are you wet?" He asked, staring intently at her. She gulped and whimpered. She started nodding while her cheeks blushed that beautiful pink color he liked on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he unfastened the last button.

"I'm unwrapping my Christmas present," he said in a very deep, sexy voice. He pulled her towards him with his strong arm and gave her the mother of all kisses, making her knees weak. The shirt fell to the floor, leaving her almost naked and at his mercy. He lifted her and pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him and her panties were gone. He bit her bra savagely, disposing of it quickly. He licked her neck, while he rubbed his erection against her wet curls.

"I like my present very much," he said huskily in that deep tone Sookie liked because it meant he was consumed with passion for her. She didn't even notice when his pants were undone, all she felt was him inside her. "You are still so tight, Sookie," he praised.

"Eric, please give me one of your love bites," she pleaded and who was he to deny her.

Bill couldn't stand anymore of this. He threw the bouquet of roses and returned home. He had heard enough and he had had enough. It was time he did something to gain Sookie back. He knew darn well in a fair fight he would lose to Eric. He was going to use other means to separate them and then gain Sookie's trust again. He knew then that he needed a Witch to curse Eric Northman.

An hour later, Eric and Sookie were both dressed and ready to leave, except when Sookie stepped outside, she didn't see a car. Eric gave her a very evil smirk. He took her small bag. He wrapped Sookie with a fleece blanket he had found, making her look like a burrito; he picked her up and kissed her lips softly.

"We are flying," he explained. Of course, Eric could fly. Sookie peeked down and saw how slowly the ground started disappearing beneath them. She panicked and he chuckled. "I wouldn't let any harm come to you, Sookie. Just enjoy the ride," As he picked up speed, she hid her face in his chest to avoid the cold air, but too quickly they were already there.

Sookie saw the houses approaching and knew his house must be spectacular and expensive. It was a house in a gated community. Eric pointed out the golf course, the lake and that there were walking trails. She wondered why he was telling her all of this.

Finally, they reached his home. It had detailed windows and entries and decorative finial pinnacles. It had wonderful rooflines and a stone facade to lend a storybook elegance to the beautiful French-estate-inspired mansion.

"It looks very expensive," she mused, causing him to chucke. He unlocked the door and let her in. She saw he had a rack for his shoes at the entrance and she took hers off, as she saw him doing the same. A natural-stone foyer lead to the living room on the right, complete with cathedral ceiling, wet bar and extended-hearth fireplace.

The carpet was fluffy white. The kitchen was big. It had a small island with dark green granite counter tops, white/gold vanity tops and stainless steel appliances. Man, if it wasn't her dream kitchen, she was mesmerized. He continued showing her the house. The dramatic staircase had a burgundy carpet, which led to the three bedrooms upstairs. There were two bedrooms downstairs, one room he used as his office; the other one was empty, but he explained he was going to turn it into his library. The garage was filled with boxes that made her curious.

"Did you just move here?" She asked. He nodded and explained he hadn't finished unpacking yet. Upstairs, the master room was just downright beautiful. The bed was enormous and had a bedspread in rich gold and ivory colors. The walls were a light brown and ivory and his furniture had an old Victorian style in a gold color.

It was exquisitely decorated and it had a romantic taste to it, which she liked it very much. She blushed as she pictured them making love in his bed. He only smiled, as he sensed what had caused her light blush. His room had an enormous walkin closet, a fireplace, and just humongous bathroom that matched the décor of his room. "Your house is very beautiful, but where do you sleep?" She asked.

"I sleep here," he said and patted the bed for her to sit. It had big windows, so she didn't understand the possibility. "My windows have automatic shutters that come down when the sun rises and go up when the sun sets," he explained. She stood in front of him confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to show you my house, am I offending you, Sookie?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, of course not, I just feel that you brought me here for another reason and you don't want to tell me, because I might run away from you," she said and then she wondered how she knew this. He took both of her hands in his.

"Well, I was hoping that you could come and stay with me on your nights off. I am trying to add everything to this house that you might need. I was also going to ask you if I could expand your room a bit for me to stay at yours, if that is something you want," he said, unsure and uneasy. She gulped at the idea.

"What are you really asking, Eric?" She queried, her gaze lost in his.

"I want us to live together. It doesn't matter where, as long as we are together," he said, knowing Sookie wasn't ready for this yet. She sat on the bed, pondering on what he had said. She was about to say no, but then that's what she had done with Bill so she sighed.

"Can you, you know, add the things to my bedroom windows so we can sleep together?" She asked her face beet red. She was waiting for an answer, but instead what she got was a very pleased Viking who was about to show her long hours of passion in his house.

He started undressing her, slowly, showering her body with small kisses on her exposed flesh. She watched as her Viking lover kissed her lovingly and undressed her. When she was naked, she laid on the bed, waiting impatiently for him. He started removing his clothes for her, watching her searing gaze burn his body. He joined her in his bed. He kissed her lazily on her lips and then he started administering open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder. His cool hands roamed her body experimentally. She closed her eyes as she felt him all over her.

"Look at me lover," he commanded. Her eyes fluttered open and his dark gaze lingered on hers. "Do you know how many nights I have dreamed of this? You in my bed," he said. She moaned when his hand cupped her breast, but did not touch her nipple. She arched her back towards him and he licked her breasts, evading her aching nipples.

"Eric," she whispered in a passionate, yet husky tone. He continued kissing her body, pinning her arms with one hand, and pressing soft kisses on her arms, while his other hand continued to roam her curvy, angelic figure. She parted her legs further for him, but he didn't enter her yet. He kissed her neck and licked her throbbing vein in a way that should be illegal.

"More," she said. She wanted more of him. He rested his body fully atop hers. She wanted to touch him too, but the way he had her pinned was sending electricity down her whole body, as if it was becoming alive and his touch made her shiver right and left. She started trashing her head, as she began to caress him with her legs.

"Patience, lover," he said and she pouted. He kissed her pouty lips and finally released her hands. She tried to roll them over, but he was having none of that. He started kissing her with a wild need and she reciprocated, before finally entering her. She screamed when she felt him inside of her.

"So perfect, so wet, so mine," he praised. As he thrusted into her, he wanted to do something else. He laid on his back and asked her to turn around, so she lay with her back against his chest. He arranged her so that she was comfortable and then he entered her again, causing them both to groan. She felt that Eric was so deep inside her, touching parts of her that she didn't think it was possible. He was fucking her senseless and she thought she was going to pass out any second now. Then he started cupping her breasts with one hand and massaging her clit with the other. She heard him growl and she started moving faster with him.

"ERIC!" She screamed, as her walls clenched around him, but he kept thrusting into her. She knew what he wanted and she turned her head to the side giving him access to what he needed. He made a roaring sound and he bit her. She came again, harder this time. She was panting and drenched in sweat. Yes, best Christmas ever. No doubt about it.

She was lying atop him in "their" bedroom.

"Are you working on New Year's?" she asked.

"Yes, lover, I could tell Pam to run the place, but I already took two nights off to be with you. I don't like it when she gets cranky," he mused and she laughed.

"It's okay. I'm working too, but you can always come after work and give me a massage. I'm always worn out that night," she offered. He raised an eyebrow at her, "It was just a suggestion, I do have the two nights off after that night," she added, as he rolled them over.

"I'd love to start the year with you, lover," he said and claimed her lips yet again.

"I'm thirsty," she pouted.

"Me too," she slapped his shoulder.

"You're insatiable. You already gave me too many love bites," she scolded and then it was his turn to pout. She started laughing and told him there was no way she was buying that. He gave her one of his shirts and he wore nothing, as they walked downstairs to grab something for her to eat. He sat her on the counter top and she drank the water rather quickly and ate an apple while eyeing him from head to toe. Definitely hungry!

"I had not noticed before lover, but this is the perfect height," he said.

"The perfect height for what?" She asked, as he pulled her forward to show her. "Oh…oh my god, Eric," she said since he entered her without preparing her. He was sure, she was going to carry his scent for weeks, but nothing stopped him from taking her again on the counter top. Yes, he was insatiable when it came to her. He couldn't stop from wanting her over and over, not just her blood, but her body too.

After he had taken her on the counter top, they cleaned themselves in the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her while he washed her. He felt like a hormonal teenager. A couple of times, he had opened the bond fully, making their encounters more intense. She hadn't mentioned that she felt anything, so for now he thought she was distracted enough. He was the happiest he had ever been and he was looking forward to so many nights together. He thought she was going to put up a fight about the living together, but she actually sat to think about it first, which was a big change for her and he liked that.

They were sated for now, resting on "their" bed. Her head was on the crook of his neck and he was rubbing circles on her back, her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. Her lovely features had increased with their blood exchange from the night before and she looked radiant. He liked this, spending time with her, laughing, making love, giving her love bites. He never thought he would fall in love, he hadn't when he had been human. All he knew his entire existence was how to be a warrior (human or vampire), now he was her lover and she was his.

He cared for her deeply, and he felt despair when he had thought he had almost lost her. He would've killed Compton had he not been able to save her. He wondered when it would be a good time to tell her what they had done, what they were to each other now, because in his world, she was his wife. He loved his little stubborn wife very much and no one was going to take her from him.

"Love you too," she said sleepy. A big smile spread on his face.

**A\N: This is kind of the end...the next chapter is just a wrap up and the beggining of what the sequel is going to be about... Reviews :)**


	15. New Year's

**Chapter 15 – New Year's**

Courage is being scared to death - but saddling up anyway.

**John Wayne****(1907 - 1979)**

When Sookie woke in the morning, she saw her lover resting peacefully next to her. She still couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this beautiful creature. He was so different with her, but then he had always been, she just didn't want to see it. She still hadn't shown him the bullet, but she was going to give it to him on New Year's. She pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek and made her way to the bathroom. After she cleaned herself and took care of her needs, she dressed. Eric had told her that his day man would be here to pick her up and drive her home. She lay on the bed waiting for the man.

She started wondering if she could use endearments with him. Will he be okay if she called him sweetie? Because deep inside that big, bad ass vampire was a sweet man who loved her. She would try that next time they were together. Finally, she heard the man and made her way downstairs. He was a short, bold man, and he didn't like her one bit.

He thought she was a piece of white trash that was after his Master's money. She raised her shields. She was about to lash out at him, but he didn't know her and he had the right to think whatever he wanted. At least, he was loyal to Eric.

"Let me help you with that Mistress," he said. She just about choked at the title he used for her.

"No, it's okay and you don't have to call me that. I'm Sookie," she said extending her hand to him, but he didn't take it. He bowed kind of ceremoniously to her. She frowned and then shrugged. She thought it was just what he was used to from working for a Vampire Sheriff and all. He had brought her something for breakfast, but he didn't let her wash the dishes. He said someone would be coming by to clean the Master's house. She knew no one could get in his room, because it required a pass code, but she asked Bobby anyway.

"Who cleans his room?" She asked, worried.

"Master's room is only cleaned at night. No one has access to his room during the day," Bobby said and she felt better at first, then she felt stupid for even asking. Eric wouldn't trust anybody to get inside his room during the day. Bobby drove her home in silence.

The next day, Eric sent the contractors to change Sookie's windows and he also insisted in modernizing her/his super, secret hidey-hole he insisted on after she reluctantly agreed. She rather liked waking up next to him and it was for his safety, so she wasn't going to compromise him while he stayed with her. She received a red cell phone a day later, which he insisted it was for her safety. She didn't know her safety included receiving naughty messages in the middle of the night.

She had her talk with him about being a kept woman, but he made her see the convenience of having a cell phone, especially with the crappy car she drove, which he also insisted on replacing. She warned him that if he did, they were going to have serious problems, so he abstained for the moment. He would find a way of getting his way and a car like hers was bound to break sooner rather than later.

Two nights before New Year's she had an unexpected evening visitor. Bill.

"May I come in, Sookie," he asked politely. She stood aside and let him in. She heated a bottle of blood for him and they sat in the living room.

"Are you okay? I smelled humans and a Were outside your house," he said. She hated when he mentioned she smelled of someone else, or in this case, that he had caught the smell of someone else. Why did he feel the need to smell around her house anyway?

"It is none of your business, Bill. What do you want?" She asked, annoyed at his stupid comment. He nodded apologetically.

"I'm going on a trip to Peru, but I also wanted to speak with you about what happened. I know you are still upset with me, but I deserve the opportunity to explain myself," he argued. She crossed her arms and waited for his explanation.

"Sookie you must understand that when a Maker calls, a Child cannot ignore it. If I had made her upset, which I did, she could've order me to hurt you and you have to understand that to me your safety comes first. I couldn't refuse her and I feel bad for betraying your trust. I know you will not go back with me because you are Eric's, but I will always be your friend and I will always be there for you," he said. She sighed. Of course, she had no idea that he was lying through his teeth, and this was all just an act.

"It is not the first time you betrayed me, Bill. You killed my uncle for god's sake. You killed humans instead of helping me in Dallas and you hid things from me. If you had explained your situation to me when your Maker called, I would've understood. Instead, you made a decision for me and I do not like that. I'm capable of making my own decisions. I wish you a safe trip to Peru and I'll be your friend, but I don't trust you anymore and the only reason you are still allowed in my house, is because Eric asked this of me. But believe me, if you hurt me again or one of my loved ones, I will break our bond. Good night, Bill," she said, irritated.

"Do you think he is better than me?" He asked. "He'll tire of you, you will see and then he will show you who he really is. He is an old, devious vampire. He does things with a goal in mind, Sookie. He doesn't care about you or how you feel. He'll break your heart, you'll see," Bill said. It sounded more like a promise than a warning and Sookie didn't like that. He stood up and left.

Finally, New Year's was tonight. It had been crowded at Merlotte's and Sookie was beyond tired, but looking forward to the rest of the evening. Everyone had a beverage on their hand and was counting down. It was noisy as hell and her feet hurt. Just at midnight, as she raised her cup, her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a video message from Eric.

"Happy New Year, Lover," he said and blew her a kiss. She didn't know how to do that with her phone, so she only texted him. One more hour and she could go home, to be with her lover.

"Sookie, can you help me close while I go to the bank with Kenya?" Sam asked. Sookie nodded. Between her and Arlene, they cleaned whatever they could, but Sam was taking too long. She was emptying the ketchup bottles when she felt something strange. She collapsed on the floor.

"Sookie, are you okay hun?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know. I feel so strange, something is very wrong," She felt as though a piece of her had been ripped away from her chest. Arlene told her to sit while she picked up the garbage. The feeling stayed, warning her of something, but she couldn't tell what it was. Afraid, she pulled her phone out and called Eric, but he didn't pick up. She started crying, feeling absolutely terrified.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Arlene asked, worried at Sookie's sudden reaction.

"I don't know, Arlene. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tell Sam I'm sorry," Sookie ran to her crappy car and drove home. When she got there, she saw the lights on and sighed. Eric was home, he was probably preparing something special for both of them. He said he was going to give her a New Year that was going to knock her panties off. Excited, she ran inside her home to find a very furious vampire growling at her.

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks, sensing the danger. The vampire leaped towards her, knocking her down on the floor.

"Who are you woman?" He growled and Sookie screamed as loud as her lungs allowed.

***THE END***

**A\N: *hides avoiding flying objects* I couldn't stop myself from ending it here. I'm working on the sequel and for all of you who are following this story, I will post an author's note as soon as I post the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you all, so much to everyone who reviewed and followed this story and I hope you stay with me and follow the sequel. Here is a quick Summary of what will happen.**

**A witch curses Eric and he forgets everything. In the books he still remembers some things uh...but in my story he doesn't remember how to be a vampire or ahem a lover for that matter. When he wakes with no memory he is set to get vengeance on whomever has removed his memories. He doesn't trust anybody, but above all, he feels what a human woman feels and he doesn't like it. He believes this woman has done something to him. What will he to the blond woman whose image is engraved in his mind? What will Sookie's reaction to this be? To save them both, Pam reveals a secret Eric has been hiding from Sookie.**


	16. Sequel Note

I have posted the sequel to this story.

**Title: Dead to her Lover**

Summary: Eric is cursed forgetting  
everything. He wants revenge and thinks a human who makes him feels things did  
this to him. Pam has to intervene to save Sookie and Eric. Rated M for adult  
content and language.

Thank you for following this story and I hope you like the sequel as well...


End file.
